The Void Within
by percephine
Summary: People keep lots of secrets. Even from themselves. Rated M for depressing first chapter.
1. After the War

**AN: Not sure why I came up with this but I did. This chapter is all in Yuma's point of view.I promise no will die. Probably.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal. Let' be honest, it's probably because of stories like this.**

The war officially ended a few months ago. Astral, the Barians, and everyone else was back and safe and sound. I was so happy when Astral decided to stay in this world too! He ended up living with Kaito though to be able to do some research in and of the Human world. Sure it made me a little sad that he wasn't by my side all the time like he used to be but he was happy and that was all that mattered. Plus I could always just drop by and visit him at Kaito's place every now and then, right?

That's what I had thought anyway. It turn out that I was wrong. When I went by to try and visit Astral he just started yelling at me that he was busy and how the lab they were working in was to dangerous for me to be playing in. So they made it very clear that they wanted me nowhere near them or the lab. The Worst part is that they weren't the only ones who kept pushing me I tried to go near any of the others they would yell at me about how they didn't have time because they had jobs, clubs, or had already promised to meet up with somebody else.

As their friend I suppose I should be happy for them all. I mean, they are all happy and moving past he war and getting on with their lives. After what we all went through don't we all deserve to just move on? That's what I think, but why is there this huge pain in my chest?

Looking back I just don't understand what happened. Back during the war everyone had always wanted to hang around me. I mean, Cat and Katori even fought each other over me! And now that the war was over it was like I just didn't exist to them anymore. I just don't know what I should do anymore.

I can't help but feel like they all just used me like some kind of weapon that they threw away after they no longer needed it. I sometimes find myself wishing that the war had never ended. That everyone was still fighting and still needed their " weapon. " That way they would all be here and I wouldn't have to be all alone anymore.

I absolutely hate myself whenever I have one of those thoughts. They're my friends and I think about taking away all of their happiness just so I can be happy. What kind of a friend does that make me? It's gotten to the point where I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore these days. Maybe it's actually a good thing they abandoned me. If they were still here and I started having thoughts like this and they found out they would probably hate me. I would rather be dead then have them hate me.

But what do I do about these thoughts? As time goes by I can't help but feel that those thoughts are coming to me stronger and more often. How long will it take for me to actually try to act on one of these thoughts and everyone starts hating me? I've decided that the only way for me to not be able to do anything id for me to not be here at all. I've decided to kill myself so that there will be no chance of me doing anything to hurt my friends.

As I think about this I'm already in my room with a large knife I got from the kitchen. My plan is to simply cut my wrists so that I slowly bleed out. With the terrible thoughts I've been having I deserve to suffer before I actually die, even if it is only a little. I've already left a note to everyone saying that I'm sorry and start to lower the knife to my right wrist with my left hand. But before I can actually cut myself someone catches my left wrist and stops me.

I hear an oddly familiar voice say, " Now, Now Yuma. There's no need to be do hasty. " I look up at the person who caught my wrist. All I see is someone around my age in a black hoodie that droops to cover most of his face. All I see is his mouth as the unknown person continues saying, "If you really want your friends to notice you then why don't we just do something to get us noticed? " The unknown person's mouth then twists into a smirk that sends dread shooting threw my entire body.

 **AN: I don't really know if I should continue this story so review or PM me if you think I should continue it.**


	2. Amuy's game

**Hi me again. Okay so this chapter will be entirely in Amuy point of view. Pretty much just what he decides to do after his little run in with Yuma. Also the way I pronounce Amuy is uh-moo-yuh, but if you like to read it a different way go ahead. Also can anyone tell me what kind of a character you think Amuy counts as? I ask because information revealed later on might change that. so I want to see what you think now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Yet.**

 _In the last chapter Yuma was really depressed and thinking suicide when a mysterious hooded person stopped him. Now to the next chapter!_

 **Amuy: Wait a minute! Why the hell do you get to decide everything?**

 **Me: Because I'm the writer.**

 **Amuy: So?**

 **Me: So if you don't behave I could tell everyone who you really are.**

 **Amuy: . . . . .**

 **Me: That's what I thought. Now on with the story! For real this time.**

I sit on a near by roof top watching the about twenty five or so people below trying to move their stuff around below. Those people are part of a well known mafia family, so it's probably illegal contraband like guns and/or drugs. These people were probably going to be a lot of fun for me to play with. They don't see me against the darkness of the new moon in the night sky. Probably do to the fact that I'm wearing nothing but black, Black hoodie, black pants with dark purple stars, and a black finger less glove on my right hand and black bracelet on my left wrist.

Well there is one thing I'm wearing that's not black, and that's Yuma Tsukumo's key hanging around my neck. After stopping him from killing himself in his room I decide to lock him away for a little while for his own good to keep him from hurting himself. I also decided to wear his key around my neck, you know just to keep it safe. But that's not really that important right now. What's important is the fun I'm about to have playing with these guys. Everything was now starting to fall into place and the game was just about to begin,

The guys were all starting to come out of their ware house after loading up the last bit of their, probably, contraband around. Now they were all huddle together in one group with minimal access to weapons to be able to defend themselves. A large twisted smirk comes to my face as I say to myself, " Perfect. " It was time for the show to begin!

I suddenly jumped off of the roof top and right into the middle of the group of mafia members. Before actually touching down safely on the ground I spun a few times around in the air, hitting four of the mafia guys in the back of the heads and in the faces and knocking them out completely. This was where the real fun actually started! Now that they knew I was here they all tried to fight back with things they had on them. Things such as knives, Pistols, swords, or even just their own two hands. It was those idiots thinking they could physically over power me that I took down first.

After taking down the four guys I from when I originally jumped down from the roof and the seven idiots who were trying to fight me hand to hand there was about fourteen guys left for me to fight. That didn't really take too long because every time someone tried to shoot, cut, or stab me I was I would easily dodge and counterattack in less then a second. Sometimes just for the hell of it I would get two different guys to attack me at once and then jump last second so that they ended up attacking and injuring each other instead of me

Once the fight is over all of the mafia guys are laying either unconscious or injured on the ground, or maybe both. I then take out my cell phone and start to make a call. I stand there for a few seconds hearing it ring until a voice answers on the other end of the line, " Hello nine one one, what seems to be your emergency? "

" I just attacked a mafia group and now they are in need of some serious medical attention. "

" Kid if this is some kind of prank- "

" Oh this is no prank. Go ahead and tell her. "

I hold the phone up to one of the guy's ears as is says in a chocked whisper, " Please help me. "

I then put the phone back to my ear and say, " See what did I tell you? Not a prank. I'll send you the address that you need to get the ambulances to. There's also like twenty five guess here so I suggest that you send a lot of ambulances. Oh, and if you want them to live I suggest that you get those ambulance here quick. " I then start walking away from the now crime scene and start heading toward my next destination. There's a large gang who specializes in arms dealings that sounds like the perfect group of people for me to play with next. But these are just little games for now, the real game hasn't even started yet. I pull out a picture of Yuma and his little friends before they started leaving him alone. Oh yes, they were going to be part of the best game yet.

 **AN: Well Amuy is still quite, for now. Until next time. Please Review!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**AN: Me again! Sorry if I confused people with the new title and image, I just thought they were a little better. I would like to thank TheRedM for the cover image and Rittie for helping me with the title. And there will be know more of those little character talks because one I suck at it and two I ran out of ideas already.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal, or the air. But I need both to survive.**

 _The story is in Astral's point of view. Last time we got to a know a little bit more about Amuy and his destructive " games ". Now on with the story!_

I was in the lab working on another dimensional warp experiments with Kaito when Dr. Faker came in to the lab with a worried expression on his face. Being how Dr. Faker almost never showed he was worried to anyone, especially one of his sons, this made me suddenly feel very anxious. He walked towards me with an expression that made him appear that he wanted to inquire something. " Astral can I ask you a question? " It appears that my observation was correct.

I gave him a slight nod. "As you wish Dr. Faker, What seems to be the problem? "

" Is it possible that there are number cards still exist in this world? " That was quite an unusual question. I wonder what event or events could have possibly occurred for him to come directly to me to ask such a thing. He seemed to be in some slight distress so I gave him my honest answer.

" I believe that I have gathered all of the number cards, but this wouldn't be the first time that there were more number cards in this world or any other then I had previously believed. May I ask why you needed to know this information? "

Dr. Faker then turned in the other direction before proclaiming, " It would be better to show you. Pleas follow me. " Me and Kaito exchanged a glance before proceeding to follow Dr. Faker. We came to a halt in front of one of Dr. Fakers enormous Monitor screen. " Watch this new report from this morning. " Me and Kaito did as requested and began observing the monitor. As the report started it showed a woman reporter as she relayed the information.

" I am standing outside one of the warehouses in the ninth distract where nothing less then a massacre has taken place. The mafia group known as the black death, one of the strongest mafia groups alive, had all of it's members brutally beaten within an inch of their lives. The most shocking part here is that they were said to have all been beaten by a single teenage boy who can only be identified by his full black clothing. The strangest thing is that once he finished the assault he then called for ambulances. He has done the same thing to two other large gangs in the same night, always calling for an ambulance afterward. This has earned the attacker the nickname, The Caller. "

Even after the report ended I continue to simply gaze at the screen as I attempted to process the new information I was just given. I switched my attention over to Dr. Faker. " Someone managed to devastate an entire mafia unarmed? How would something like that even be possible? Humans do not posses such capabilities. "

Dr. faker shook his head slightly before answering, " That's exactly why I was asking about the number cards. The way I figure it, If there were still a few number cards laying around and someone found one then that would explain how they could do it. "

I ponder his conclusion for a moment before finally replying, " I suppose you could be right, but how could we locate this individual to prove or disprove this theory? " That was when Kaito first voiced in this matter.

" Well if he called for an ambulance each time we could always use my computers to locate him through his phone. "

Kaito immediately started to work on discovering the location of The Caller. After a What felt like hours Kaito seemed to be making progress on his quest. That is until what appeared to be a copy of the crash bug virus started to corrupt his computer. Suddenly the computer generated an audible click before a voice came over the computer saying " Well, what have we here? If it isn't Astral and Kaito Tenjo. " I

I simply stared in disbelief before finally inquiring, " How is it that you know our names? "

The Caller responded with a chuckle before replying, " I know everything about you and your seven little barian friends. " But how could he have possibly discovered the truth about them?

" But you having such knowledge puts us at quite the disadvantage sine we don't even know your name. "

For a while there's silence before another audible click comes from the computer as an image appears on the screen. " Well then now we can talk face to face. Oh, and the names Amuy. " I observe all of this strange person's dark characteristics before my sight falls upon an all too familiar golden object hanging from his neck.

" That's Yuma's key! How is it that it is in your possession!? " I suddenly feel a sickening dread start to build up inside of me.

A twisted smirk came across his features as an insane laughter seemed to fill the room. " Oh This? I saw some brat wearing it and liked it so I took it, and him as well. " My eyes widen as I began trembling in fright at the thought that this maniac was the only one aware of Yuma's location.

" You monster! Tell me where Yuma is! " I demanded, shocking Kaito and Dr. Faker who have never heard me so much as raise my voice before.

" Sure I'll let you know where he is. If you win the game. " I eye him suspiciously.

" What game? " The smirk on hos face showed he was pleased with my answer.

" You get Your little barians buddies together and we fight. If you win you get to know where Yuma is. But if you lode you'll end up in worse condition the those guys from last night. I knew that this was quite a risk but I must save Yuma at all costs.

With a heavy sigh I agree to Amuy's game and he sends me the coordinates of the fight before disabling the communications on Kaito's computer. As instructed I gather the others to meet at the specified location. Soon Amuy comes and the fighting commences. He is indeed very skilled in agility and strength but we had centuries of experience over him. He was unavoidably in a compromising position in which Mizael was able to almost strike him in the head with hi blade. But he dodge last second and Mizael Simply tore his hood instead, revealing Amuy's true identity.

Standing before us was Yuma with Eyes all black except the scelara ( white part. ) but we had little time to be shocked and he started another attacking coming right for me. Suddenly an explosion rang through the air as Yuma/Amuy feel back with blood pooling out of his side. I turn around to see Yuma's sister Akari standing there with the still smoking pistol.

 **AN:** **I Wonder how many people are mad at me for leaving it here? Don't forget to review!**


	4. Not Yuma?

**AN: Hi everyone me again! I was going to update this later but since people kept asking for it how could I refuse? Sorry I didn't give a lot of detail in the end but I want to give details in another person's point of view, in this case Shark's.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But do I own Amuy? Please tell me if you think yes or no after reading this chapter!**

 _In the last chapter we saw that Amuy true face is that of Yuma and witnessed as he was shot by his own older sister. Now on with the story!_

I was in shock when Astral came to get me and the other barian emperors saying that Yuma had been kidnapped and the kidnapper wanted to " play a game " with us. At first I didn't believe him, but then he showed me a video from Kaito's computer of them wearing Yuma's key. We would definitely get Yuma back. We never told Yuma this since he wanted us all to have normal lives but after we were all brought back but all the barian emperors kept all of their power. Since this is still the human world we can't use all of it but we're still exponentially stronger than any normal person.

We met up with Astral to go where we were instructed to so we could get Yuma back. When we got there he was leaning against the side of an old warehouse with a smirk on his face that seemed oddly familiar, I looked through the corner of my eyes at Vector before pulling my attention back to our target. He pushed himself off the wall and into a full standing position.

" Glad you can all make it. Now. Let the game begin! " Before we could really react he started attacking us in a blur of attacks. Even with our barian speed and strength he was almost much impossible to keep up with. Somewhere in the middle of the vicious attacks Mizal was able to use his sword to attack him when he was busy attacking Alit. He would have taken his head off if he hadn't moved at the last second so he caught only his hood instead.

When the hood was cut off we all saw Yuma standing in front of us with with his usually bright red eyes a deep black color that seemed to steal the light from around them. But before any of us could really let what we were sink in he started to attack Astral directly. There wasn't enough time for any of us to react and we thought Astral was done for, but then we heard a huge bang and saw Yuma fall backwards on to the ground with blood coming out of his left side. We all looked in the direction the shot came from to see Yuma's older sister standing a few meters away with the still smoking pistol in her hand.

To say that we were all surprised would be a huge understatement, even more so when we heard a rustling sound from behind us and turned around to see Yuma/Amuy, still bleeding out of his side, sit up with with an irritated look on his face and say, " Who the hell just sho- " He stooped as soon as he saw Akari with the pistol. He then got up and started to jump at her. Since not even a bullet seemed to be able to stop him we thought Akari was done for.

Before we knew what had happened he had his arms around her waist . . . . . . . giving her a hug and saying, " Onee-Chan! Onee-Chan! I missed you so much!

"It was so weird watching him do that with bright eyes and big smile on his face. Even though I hate to admit it he looked a lot like Yuma normally does, minus the black eyes and clothing.

Suddenly Akari punches him hard on the head and screams " What the hell do you think you're doing? Even if the bullet did just graze you you're bleeding all over the place! We have to get that treated! " She then took his ripped hoodie off and wrapped around his waste to slow the bleeding. After hitting him in the head we thought he would lash out, but all he did was give her a little smile and nod.

It was at that point that I spoke up. " Even you want to get that wound treated we could always go back to Kaito's place. He has more medical equipment there then most hospitals. Not to mention you can give us some answers afterward. " I said. Not even trying to sugar coat anything.

She gave a deep sigh and said " Okay. Come on Amuy we're going to Kaito's place. " He didn't seemed to happy about it but started to follow Akari anyway. After a little walking we came to Kaito's tower. It's when he came toward us asking if we found Yuma is when I realized that we had completely forgot to call and tell him about what had happened.

One long explanation later, " So all along it was Yuma who is calling himself Amuy and acting completely different? Why?

" That's what we would like to know. " I say as we all turned to Akari who now had " Amuy " taking a nap leaning against her after treating his own wounds with some of Kaito's medical supplies. This shocked pretty much everyone to watch.

She gave another long sigh before saying, " Alright, the reason that he's acting so differently is because he's technically not Yuma. "

Vector was the first one to speak up. " Then who is he? Some kind of clone or look alike? " He said with a non-believing look on his face.

" No. " Akari responded. " Even though he's technically Yuma he's still Yuma. " Anyone could see the confused looks on our faces. Another deep sigh. " Amuy is a split personality of Yuma's. Though he doesn't come out a lot whenever he does he always does things like he did with you guys or the mafia, sometime even worse. "

I give her a worried look. " What do you mean bye worse? "

 **AN: You'll be able to find out next chapter. Bye! Don't forget to review!  
**


	5. Monster?

**AN: Hi me again! Be fore we get started I've prepared a warning for you. Warning: The next couple of chapters will have a lot of flash backs that will probably contain more than a few sad moments! The story will be in Akari's point of view. Things said in flash back are in ' ' real time " ".  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But do I own Amuy? Hmmm . . .**

 _Last time we learned a little bit more about what Amuy was and now we're going to learn a little bit more about his past._

I could see them all looking expectantly at me, but then again why wouldn't they? I had just told them that Amy had done things in his past that were worse than beating up a bunch of mafia and gang members within an inch of their lives. I had honestly hoped that they never found out about this but at this point it will be impossible to keep it secret for any longer. I gave yet another deep sigh before saying, " Well to begin Yuma is adopted. " This started a lot of ' What!? ' and ' But he looks just like you parents! ' and ' I don't see what that has to do with anything. '

I gave them all a death glare and everyone fell silent, " Yuma is adopted, the fact that he looks like mom and dad is just a coincidence, and it's relevant because that's where I first met Amuy! " This seemed to somewhat satisfy everyone's questions as I readjusted Amuy yo put his head in my lap since the other position was a little uncomfortable. " Now, when I was younger mom and dad were always on their long trips and I would feel a little lonely with just grandma there. So once when they were home I asked if I could have a little brother to play with. They agreed and about a month later we went to a christian orphanage that was said to have a lot of kids and little funding hoping to help them out a little.

When we got to the orphanage we were greeted by and old priest with sort white hair and glasses sliding halfway down his nose. ' Welcome! Welcome! ' he said as he clasped my dad's hand in his ' I hope more than anything that you are to take home one of are precious little angels. ' Mom giggled a little and said, ' Why yes we are. We're looking for a little brother for our own little angle. The priest gave a little smile and said ' Oh how lovely! The boys hall is the one to the left if you want to go pick one out while you parents and I fill out the paper work ' he looked back to my parents ' As long as it's alright with them. ' Dad gave a little nod and I was about to leave when the priest stopped me and said ' Just stay away from the room in the very back, It was always empty so we used it for storage. Don't want you to get hurt if something falls on you because you wondered in there by mistake. '

As I walked through the halls my journalist instinct took over and I immediately went to the room in the very back. Sure to mom and dad it looked like he was just worried about my safety but I could tell that something was up. He said that no one was eve in the back room but I saw rooms that had as many as four to a room. This proved that he was trying to hide something, even more so when the door at the very back was a huge iron one that had a pad lock on the door. I took out my hair pin and within a few minutes I had it opened and went in, also don't ask how I knew how to do it.

I walked in and quietly closed the door behind me. The room seemed to be dark and empty, at least until I stepped on something that crunched under my foot and looked down to see small bones that looked liked they belong to dome kind of bird. ' You stepped on Lily. ' I heard someone say behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with Amuy, clothes little more than rags, covered in blood, and holding a squirrel in his hands. He saw me looking at the bird and gave me a little twisted smile before holding it out in front of me. ' This is Emily, she just climbed in the window a little while ago. The birds and squirrels are the only was who come to play with me. ' Then his look became a little more crazed as he started squeezing the squirrel. ' But then they try to leave me so I have to show them how much I love them. Don't worry I'll show yo how much I love you to. ' The squirrels was now struggling inn pain to get away.

I then hit him on top of the head and stunned him so that he dropped the squirrel as I screamed, ' What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't you know that those things can carry disease!? You could have gotten really sick! He just looked at me in shock before saying, ' You're worried about me? No one has ever been worried about me before. ' I felt so sorry for him because of the way they treated him, I mean if you treat someone like an animal for so long it's only a matter of time before they start acting like one. I got down on my knees so I could e face to face with him before asking, ' What's you name? ' He looked at me for a little before saying I'm Kagami but his name is Yuma. ' I looked at him in confusion ' His name? ' He's the one that's supposed to be out but I am instead. It suddenly hit me that he was a split personality, and in a christian orphanage they probably felt that meant he was possessed or something so they locked him away.

After thinking about it for a little while I came to a decision, ' How about my parents and I adopt you both and get you out of here okay? ' I saw so much hope in his eyes. ' A real family!? You mean it!? ' I gave a little smile and nod ' Yep! But there is a condition. ' He just gave me a confused look ' First I'm calling you Amuy. ' ' What!? Why!? ' Because your name is Kagami which means mirror and yo said thee other one was named Yuma. Also I think it sounds funny. ' He crossed his arms but said ' Fine. But can I call you Onee-Chan? ' I gave him a little shrug ' Sure. Now let's go get you adopted. ' He perked right back up as I started to hold his hand and guide him out.

When I came back the priest and mom and dad were just finishing the paper work, they all looked up to Amuy and all of them nearly jumped out of their skins. Guess that's what happens when yo see someone in tattered clothes covered in blood. Before I can react mom and dad have pulled me away from Amuy as the priest and to of the church's helpers held back Amuy as we both struggled to get away. ' What are you doing!? ' I screamed to mom and dad. They looked at me with concerned as they dad said, ' I'm sorry but the priest just finished telling us about him and ho he murdered his own parents in cold blood. ' I stopped and stared. ' What!? ' dad eased up since I had stopped struggling.

' People called the police when they heard the commotion in the house and when they got there they found him in the middle of the two bodies covered in blood and holding the weapon. Since he was only three at the time he couldn't be arrested or sent to a juvenile center so they sent him hear instead. ' Hearing them tell me Amuy bowed his head in shame and a little fear, not the look you would get from any cold blooded killer. So I got loose from mom and dad and ran towards him, only to be tossed across the room and into the wall by one of the helpers. When I looked up I saw pure rage all over Amuy's face as he screamed ' NO ONE HURTS MY ONEE-CHAN!' and tossed off everyone that was holding him back.

One tried to grab him again but he knocked him down to the floor and starting hitting him non stop. The his face got bloody quickly until I finally got up and grabbed Amuy's arm. He looked at me in confusion. ' It's okay Amuy, you don't have to fight anymore. I'm here to protect you now. ' After a few seconds he started crying while hugging me around the waist. We ended up adopting him after all though mom and dad said they'd keep a close eye on him. The first few days he seems to adjust well until one day.

' Hey everyone? Can you do me a favor? ' We all look at him a little confused before I finally said, ' Sure I guess. What is it? ' Remember when we first met and I told you about Yuma? ' I nodded ' Yeah. What about him? ' He looked down. ' Well now that I know the house is safe I want him to be able to come again so he can enjoy his life. ' I gave him a knowing look, ' So you want us to pretend that he's always been with us , right? ' He gave a little smile ' Yeah. He'll be awake tomorrow. Also warning , He's a lot more stubborn and energetic than me so he may be a slight problem to deal with.

" After that he Hasn't really showed up except for a few times for more dangerous situations, like when some guys wen after Yuma because of one of my stories. . I've learned that now that he's older and stronger you need more of a shock to get him to stop. That's why I shot him when he was going after you guys, though I'm still not sure why he attacked you. Also what's up with him? "

Everyone turned to see what I was looking at. One of Yuma's little friends, Vector I believe, was shaking uncontrollably while his teeth clenched down hard. He then started saying, " Did you say his name was Kagami? That son of A bitch is still alive? Well not for long! " He screamed as he jumped up and aimed an attack at the still sleeping Amuy.

 **AN: Sorry I haven't updated until now, my laptop was messing with me. To make up for it I made this long chapter. Forgive me? ^_^**


	6. A Thousand?

**AN: Hi there! Back again with another chapter of the void within. Sorry I didn't update sooner, my laptop was messing with me. This story is in no one's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Unless it's in my dreams.**

 _In the Last chapter we learned how Amuy, a.k.a. Kagami, came to be with the Tsukumo family before Vector tries to attack the sleeping Amuy. Now on with the story!_

Vector was moving so fast That there was no way any of us could have moved in time to stop him from attacking Amuy. We thought that he was done for when Amuy suddenly opened his eyes, jumped up, and spun his leg around so that he kicked Vector in the side of the face and sent him flying. Vector then jumped back on to his feet as Amuy jumped away from the couch to land in a standing position. As both readied for an attack Shark jumped in the middle screaming, " Vector, What are you doing!? "

He just started laughing insanely with tears flowing don his eyes before saying, " That's right you wouldn't remember him just my Kagami. Maybe you'll remember him by his full name? Kagami Ken Thousand. " This got a shocked and horrified from the other Barian emperors while everyone else just stared at them in confusion, unsure of what caused them to react like that.

Finally Akari said, " Okay I give, Who's Kagami Ken Thousand? "

Shark took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before saying, " He's Don thousand's younger brother. He's also responsible for the murders of hundreds, maybe even thousands, of Barians. He would go to a Barian village and would start by first killing the children and then killing the parents or anyone who tried to stop him. One of those people he killed was Tai Shirudo, a Barian that we had all befriended. He was even able to get close with Vector so you can imagine why he would have this kind of reaction. "

" Hold on a second. " Akari said putting one hand in he air. " So what you're saying is that Kagami is some kind of alien thing just like you and is also a mass murder? I mean I know he's killed his dad but I read the report and it said that he had killed his mom and was trying to kill him. Amuy wouldn't kill a bunch of people for no reason. Right Amuy? "

Everyone turned to him as he said, " Of course it wasn't for no reason. " An evil smile played across his face " It was for a game. " Everyone looked at him with either horror or disgust on their faces.

Akari balls her hands in fists as she sent a look of pure rage right at Amuy. " How could you do something so horrible!? " For a game? " I should have known you were no good. All these years you pretended to be nice st so I'd protect you while you were free to hurt people. But no! You really are nothing but a monster! "

Amuy took a step back, surprised by Akari's sudden out burst. He put a hand to his face as if he was going to cry but instead started laughing insanely. He then pulled his hand away fro his head and threw his head back, laughing even louder. " That's right I am a monster! So what!? It's not like any of you have what it takes to stop me! "

Without any warning Vector ran around Shark and attacked Amuy head on, trying to punch him in the face. Amuy easily dodged and grabbing Vector's wrist and using it to throw him into the wall on the far side of the room. Amuy gave a smirk. " Honestly your so weak it's pathetic. "

Astral floated forward a little. " Tell me how you ended up in Yuma! "

Another smirk fro Amuy. " If you really want to know ask #39. "

" What do you mean!? What does #39 have to do with any of this!? "

" You'll see. He'll have some answers. And if you want some more use this. " He tossed a card to Astral. It was a magic card named dark reflections and had the image of a blonde woman in white robes standing in front of a mirror. The reflection looks completely different from the woman with black hair and robes and a twisted smile. " Catch ya later. " Everyone looks up in time to see Amuy open a portal and disappear in to with a shower of lights. At the last second Alit tries to grab him but the portal is already closed and he bangs his fist against the wall in frustration.

 **AN: Well that's all for now. Please review!**


	7. 39

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry my stories are running a little late. I got sick and my mom wouldn't let me stay on the computer long enough from me to type any of my chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. By I do own Kagami. At least I think I do.**

 _In the last chapter we learned that Amuy was really Kagami ken Thousand, Don Thousand's older brother, and that according to Amuy #39 holds some of the answers that everyone seeks. Now on with the story!_

Everyone just sat around the table looking at the card that Amuy had given to Astral and the key that Kagami dropped on the ground before escaping threw the portal. With the way he kept saying to talk to #39 they all knew that he didn't drop it be accident. But as curios as everyone was about what answers that #39 held they were just as fearful about what they would find. Finally Akari jumped up. " I can't take this anymore! I have to know what's going on! "

" Akari this isn't the time to be getting upset. " Shark said calmly. " If we rush into these things who know what cold happen to us or Yuma. "

" That's just the point! " Akari screamed back. " Yuma is god knows where and possessed by a mass murder who has killed thousands! "

" Exactly. If we make the wrong move Kagami could end up killing a lot of people, including Yuma. " Akari realized that Shark was right and sat back down. " But we I agree that we should see what he meant by asking #39. Hey Astral what memory did you get from #39, maybe that will help us figure some things out? "

Astral put his hand to his chin in thought. Suddenly his eyes went wide. " I never collected my memory from #39. "

Vector looked at hi in disbelief. " You're kidding right? All this stuff about collecting numbers so you can get your memories back and you haven't even got the memory from the card you've had literally from the very beginning? What the hell Astral!? "

" I'm not sure. I know I've tried more than a few times to get the memory but when ever I'm about to I just kind of seem to forget. " Towards the end of the sentence Astral started to get a king of far away look in his eyes, like his mind was someplace else.

Akari snapped her fingers in front of his face. " Hey blue boy wake up! "

This seemed to bring Astral out of his daze. " Yes! I'm here! "

" Interesting. " Everyone turned to look at Kaito.

" What is? " Alit asked, voicing what everyone else is thinking.

Kaito turned to face everyone. " Well #39 is one of Astral's memories right? Then if it didn't want him to see the memory just yet couldn't it easily just have him forget? "

" I guess. " Said Gilag. " But why would #39 want to keep Astral's memory from him? Isn't he like Astral and Yuma's most loyal monster and everything? "

" That's true. " Said Kaito. " But remember who else is in Yuma's body right now. "

Durbe leaped up from the couch. " You don't mean that #39 has been working for Kagami this whole time do you? "

" Durbe is right! " Cries Mizael, also leaping from the couch. " #39 has been protecting Yuma and Astral through this whole number war. Why would it protect anyone, let alone Astral. Who was not only the enemy of all Barians but the umber one enemy of Don Thousand, Kagami's older brother! "

" Unless it wasn't us that #39 was protecting. " Everyone turned to look at Astral.

" What do you mean? " Shark asked.

" Well it's just like Kaito said ' remember who else is in Yuma's body right now. ' Since Kagami is in Yuma's body right now and if #39 really is working for him then wouldn't it make since that he would want to protect Yuma? And since I was always with Yuma wouldn't it be reasonable that I would receive the same protection? "

Shark sighed. " Yeah I guess that's true. "

" You guess!? " everyone was startled by Akari's outburst. " all I've heard so far is theories, guesses and ideas! Well I don't know about you but my brother is out there apparently possessed by some murderer and I want some concrete answers! "

After a few minutes of silence Vector spoke up. " She's right. We can't have someone running around manipulating Yuma. Only I can do that! And to think that he was actually the first one to do that! He makes me look like nothing more than a copy cat! We have to - "

Vector stops when Shark pimp slaps him across the right side of his face. " This isn't about you Vector! " Shark screamed at him. " This is about finding out what's going on and saving Yuma! " Vector bowed his head in shame.

" Well then. " Astral said. " I suppose we should start by going into the key and asking #39 "

" Well how do we do that anyway? " Akari asked.

Kaito stood up. " Astral can enter on his own and I can use my computers to open a portal for everyone else to enter. "

After a half hour everyone has entered the key threw the portal. Akari's eyes were so big from the amazing new sight that they seemed to almost pop out of her head. After some walking they finally came up to the pillars where the number card were held. One they arrived they arrived they were greeted by #39: Aspiring Emperor Hope.

" I hear that you have question. " It said in a low gentle voice. "

Astral floated forward. " #39 Who is your master? "

" I have two masters not one. " #39 replied. Probably trying to avoid the question.

Two masters? Astral thought. " Who are you're masters? "

After few minutes of silence #39 replied, " My masters are Kagami Ken Thousand and Tai Shirudo. "

 **AN: Well That's all for now everyone! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Memories

**Hi everyone! It's me again! My schedule is kind of busy lately so sorry if my updates become smaller and/or less frequent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. I also do Not own anything funny to put here.**

 _In the last chapter we learned that #39's real masters are Kagami and Shirudo. Now on with the story!_

" Shirudo! " Vector screamed in disbelief. " But he's been dead for years! "

" No he has not. " #39 replied calmly. " Shirudo is very much alive. "

" What!? How!? Tell me where he is! " Vector demanded.

" To understand the present you must first understand the past. " Was all that #39 said.

Vector gripped his head in his hands. " What does that even mean!? Please just tell me where he is!? " He then started crying.

Nasch put a hand on Vector's shoulder. " Just calm down Vector. There's nothing we can do now except go along with whatever is going on and hope that it somehow gets us where we need to go. Also, if you keeping crying like a bitch I'm going to slap you like one. "

Vector gave a little chuckle. " I'd like to see you try. "

" #39 what exactly do you mean by ' to understand the present you must first understand the past? ' " Astral asks.

" To understand the situation you must look at the memories I hold. " #39 replies

" Well that's pretty stupid. " Says Alit. " If he needed the memories you hold then why not just give them to him right away? Why keep them from him until now? "

" To reveal the memories too soon would have been too much for Yuma and Astral to handle and would have completely altered their destiny. " #39replied.

" Huh? " Gilag said. Marin just gave him a little shrug.

" You talk about understanding the past and looking at Astral's memories. Does that mean you're going to show them to us now? " Asked Durbe.

" Yes. " #39 responded. " Because Kagami has ordered me to let you see them. "

" At least we're getting one good thing from that monster. " Said Mizael. Who then regrets it when he receives an angered look from #39 for insulting his master that has Mizael shaking slightly in fear.

#39 turns his attention back to Astral and the others. He puts his hands in the shape of a small circle in front of his chest as a glowing orb that looks very much like an overlay unit comes out of the green crystal in the center of his chest and into his hands. The orb then started to grow and envelope everyone in a blinding light as #39 called out. " It is time for the secrets of the past to be revealed!

As the light died down everyone could see that they were no longer in the key but instead in a beautiful world with buildings made of blue crystals that shone like diamonds. " What is this place? " Asked Akari.

" This is Astral world. By the looks of it this was before it was decided to abandon the power of chaos. But how is it that we're here? " Astral pondered.

" Hey guys, are any of you seeing this? " Everyone turned to see Marin pointing at what looked like another Astral sitting on a boulder made out of the same type or crystal as the buildings, seemingly deep in thought.

" Now I see. We are in the memory that #39 held. Observing in a third person point of view. " Astral said, waving his hand in front of the other Astral's face.

" Third person point of view? " You make it sound like we're in some kind of fan fiction or something. " ( I'm sorry I just had to do it! XD )

For a while they just watched The other Astral sit on the boulder until they suddenly hear someone scream " Look out below! " Suddenly something slammed into the other Astral and both were sent flying threw the air.

 **AN: Sorry that's all for now. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Azura

**AN: Hey everyone me again! Sorry to say that there's no rant available today but don't get used to it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Maybe some day. * Stares off into the distance ***

 _In the last chapter everyone ended up in the memory that #39 held and watched as something hit Astral from behind, sending him flying. Now on with the story!  
_

Everyone followed them as they fell. When the got there Astral lay there, seemingly sprawled over whatever hit him because there was something black sticking out from underneath his body. As the other Astral tries to get up he puts his hands under him and feels something squishy underneath him.

 _' What is this? '_ Everyone hears what sounds like Astral's voice echo everywhere and looks at the real Astral.

" A past thought " Astral clarifies, and everyone nods their understanding.

As the other Astral looked down he and everyone else could see what looked like a black female energy being with long black hair, red bangs and markings, one red and blue eye and a long black dress. At this point Astral was sitting on her waist with one hand on each breast. She blushed and gave a shocked look before slapping him hard across the face and sending him flying yet again. Everyone looked at the real Astral as he turned away blushing.

" Wow Astral I didn't know you were such a ladies' man. " Everyone turned to see none other than #96. " Who's that!? " Yells Akari seeing the #96 for the first time.

" #96 Black Mist. " Says Shark. " A rouge number that once nearly destroyed all three worlds. "

" What are you doing here!? " Demanded Vector.

#96 turned to Vector with a Sneer on his face. " Kagami told me you joined forces with Yuma and I didn't believe him, yet here you are! "

" Did you just say Kagami!? " Alit asked in Shock.

" That's right! " #96 declared. " He revived me a little while ago, though there were some catches. "

" What do you mean? " Asked Durbe.

" Well . . . " #96 pointed to what looked like a thick black collar with a black version of Yuma's key attached to the front that no one noticed at first thanks to his black body. " Seems that if I try to destroy you without his permission this will fry me, and I was ordered to watch whatever is going on here with you. No ifs, ands, or buts. "

" Fine. " said Astral. " Just stay out of trouble. "

" Trouble, me? " #96 said in feint innocence which everyone just ignored.

Everyone returned to see the woman apparently realize what she did as the stranger floated over to him " Are you okay!? Can you tell me your name!? "

The other Astral sat up rubbing his head. " My name is Astral and I am fine. But who are you? "

She gave a big smile and reached out her hand. " I'm Azura Thousand, glad to meet you. "

Astral shook her hand. " Thousand? Like Don Thousand? "

" Yeah. I'm his younger sister. " Said Azura, looking a little sad at the act.

" How odd. " States Astral. " I had heard that Don Thousand had a younger brother not sister. "

Azura gave a sigh. " Yeah, once news got out that Don Thousand had a younger sibling everyone assumed that I was a boy for some reason and started spreading news about a younger brother. But there is no brother, it's just me and Don. "

" Then I am sorry for not making sure the facts were accurate before believing them. "

Azura gave Astral a smile. " It's okay! It keeps people from making assumptions about me being like him, because between you and me, he's a complete lunatic. "

Astral gives a little smile despite himself. " I suppose you're right. "

" Well I know the way we met was a little weird but yo want to hang out? " Azura asks, Astral gives her a little nod and she beams. " Well then what are we waiting for!? " She grabs Astral's hand and start pulling him along while he blushes slightly.

The world around everyone seems to speed by in a blur and when it finally stops the scenery has changed so that Azura and the other Astral were now in a large library. " What just happened? " Akari asks.

" The memory took s to a different point in time. Probably something else Kagami wanted us to see for some reason. " Astral explains.

" Astral what the hell is this!? " Black Mist Yells from the other side of the room. Everyone turns to see Azura and Astral reading a book together. " So first you grab a girl's chest and then you take her on a date to the library? " Black Mist continues. " What the hell is wrong with you!? "

Astral blushes hard. " It's not a date! "

" Then why are you blushing so hard? " Black Mist asks with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. Astral crosses his arms and turns away.

" Isn't this amazing!? " Everyone hears Azura speak and looks her way and see her giving the other Astral a beaming smile. " The way humans have adapted to their surroundings and created new ways to learn to survive in their world!? "

The other Astral seemed to catch her excitement. " It is! I would just love to go there one day and see such extraordinary things for myself! "

Suddenly Azura to became a little nervous. " Hey Astral, we've known each other for a while now right? "

The other Astral surprised by her sudden change in mood blinked a few times before sating. " one hundred twenty seven years, three months, two weeks, and four days. "

" Exactly. " Azura said still sounding a little nervous. " Since we've known each other for so long what would you think about having kids? "

Astral jumped a little. " Azura you know how dangerous that could be! with my body of pure light and your body of pure chaos who knows what could happen to our child! "

" I know. " Azura said taking the other Astral's hand, now completely serious. " But with how much time we've spent together and feel for each other I'm willing to risk it. The question is are you? "

The other Astral just sat there for what felt like centuries before finally looking Azura in the eyes and saying, " Yes I am. "

Azura squealed in delight before giving the other Astral a huge hug and screaming " Let's go! " and dragging him again.

Everyone looks at Astral who says nothing as the scenery changes yet again. This time Azura and the other Astral are now in front of a large glowing white lake with two short pillars that go to about waist height and each top with a blue gem. " What is that? " asks Kaito.

" The lake of creation. " Says Astral. " Once a pair chooses to combine some of their energy to create another being each puts one their hand on top of a crystal and the energy from their bodies is absorbed into the lake and creates another being.

Everyone watched in silence as Azura and the other Astral each placed their hand on a crystal as Azura's lit up red and the other Astral's lit up blue before the colors traveled down into the water and show a flash of different colors. After a while of waiting and nothing happening Azura and the other Astral turned to leave when everyone heard a splashing sound. They tuned around to see a small being that looked like a five year old #39 come out of the water. It was covered in golden armor with wings and a green crystal in the center of their chest . The biggest difference being the shoulder length golden hair and red bangs.

Azura picked him up and held him close. " What should we call him? " Asked Astral.

After a few moments of thinking Azura said. " How about Tai Shirudo? "

" It sounds perfect. " Astral said with a smile.

 **AN: Wow this chapter was long. Don't forget to Review!  
**


	10. Shirudo

**AN: Hey everyone, me again! I would like to wish everyone a happy holidays! Especially Larix959 for reviewing every chapter of this story. Thank you so much! ^ ^ I'm also putting my sister's favorite song in here to make her happy. The song,** **A sadness runs through him by The Hoosiers**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or the song used. But I do own Azura right?**

 _In the last chapter we learned that Don Thousand has a sister named Azura but no brother and that her and Astral had a child and named it Tai Shirudo._

" Wait! " Akari exclaimed. " Does this mean that you're little friend is really Astral's kid!? "

" Hell no! " Vector shouted.

Akari looked at him in confusion" But you said that - "

" But that's not Shirudo! " Vector interrupted, pointing at the golden Shirudo. " Shirudo's armor was black and red, not gold! "

" Okay! " Akari shouted back with her hands raised in surrender. " It must just be a coincidence. Then what _does_ he look like? "

Vector was about to speak when a strange bracelet that looked a lot like the collar around #96's neck formed on his wrist. " W-What the hell is this!? " He began tugging on it violently to try to get it off but it would not budge. Ir suddenly began to grow a dark purple color and cover the entire memory, when it faded they were in what looked like a throne room with large red crystals in it.

" No way! " said Marin in amazement. " This is Vector's throne room! But how? "

As if to answer her question the bracelet gave a much smaller glow that seemed to turn into a jumbled hologram that cleared to a miniature Kagami. " You! " Gilag screamed.

" Why hello there! " Kagami said through the hologram. " This is a prerecorded message. Just wanted to tell you that since there are always more than one sides to a story if a memory relevant to what I wan you to learn is remember by any of you a bracelet like this will appear to show it. Bye for now! " He gave a little wave and smirk before the hologram completely disappeared.

" So this is Vector's memory? " stated Akari. " So that must be Vector. "

Everyone turned to see Vector in hid Barian form sitting in his throne. Everyone hers him mumble a small " _Where is he!?_ "

" Yeah. " Said Alit. " But how did you know? "

" The hair. " Akari said. ( That's all it took for me to figure it out. )

Suddenly there was a sound like distant screaming before a portal opened up above him and another Barian came crashing down on top of him and sending both falling out of the throne. Vector sprawled out on his back with the other Barian laying face first across him. The Barian on top sat up real quick and started to help Vector up. " Vector, I am so sorry! It was an accident I swear! "

" Of course it was. " The other Vector said with more than a hint of sarcasm as he got up. Just to have the other one fall flat on its back. This way they could clearly see that the smaller Barian had the usual robe the Barian emperors wore except trimmed with red. His eyes were also a deep red color. He then put both hands on the ground and flipped himself into a standing position while the other Vector think _Show off._ " You okay Shirudo? "

" Never better! " The other Barian said cheerfully. Even though he didn't have a mouth you could see how big his smile was in his eyes. " Are you ready for today's lesson? "

Vector shrugged. " I guess. " But his thought gave an exited _I've only been waiting all day!_

" Alright! " Said Shirudo, losing non of his enthusiasm. " Let's see how you are with condensing energy. "

The other Vector held his hands close to each other without them quite touching. He then seemed to go deep into concentration to the point that you could see him start sweat a little. A blue formed then formed in his hands and he breathed a sigh of relief. " Totally easy! " The other Vector said, wheezing slightly.

" What is he showing you how to do? " Shark asked.

Vector rubbed the back of his neck. " Well, you see, Shirudo was actually the one who taught me how to make clones. "

" You didn't know? " Asked Akari.

" Well Shirudo was closest to Vector. " Durbe pointed out.

Everyone turned back when the heard Shirudo giggled. " Yep! You're a natural! Now try to put the energy into a shape. " He said happily. " Now condense into a form. Since it's your first time probably something small and inanimate. "

The other Vector went back to his concentration and was able to create a small Barian crystal in between his hands. " Not bad huh? " He said in between heavy pants. " I'm just gonna lay down now. " He then fell to the floor still panting.

" Are you okay!? " Shirudo came rushing to his side. Vector gave a thumbs up and Shirudo playful hit his arm. " Don't scare me like that! I told you not to over do it! "

" Yeah, Yeah " The other Vector said waving it off. He then looked off to the side. " Hey, Shirudo. "

" Yeah, Vector? " Shirudo responded.

" Can You sing it again? " He asked almost to quiet for anyone to hear.

" Of course. " Shirudo said with a content voice. He then started to singing in a heavenly voice. " People are puppets held together with string. There's a beautiful sadness that runs threw him. As he asked me to pray to the god he doesn't believe in. Time and again boys are raised to be men. Impatient the start, fearful they end. But here was a man, mourning tomorrow. He drank but finally, drowned in his sorrow. He could not break surface tension. He looked in the wrong place for redemption. Don't, look at me with those eyes. I tried to unheave the ties. Turn back the time that drew him. But he couldn't be saved, a sadness runs threw him. "

As the song started to end it faded as the other Vector fell asleep and everything faded to white. " That was Shirudo. " Is all that the real Vector said.

" Shirudo, Shirudo. That's all I've been hearing about lately. Well just who the hell is he!? " Everyone turned to #96 in confusion.

" Wait, what do you mean all you've been hearing about? " Durbe asked

#96 rolls his eyes. " Well first that crazy Kagami guy screams at me about hurting him and now there's thi- "

But before #96 could could finish Vector had him pushed against the side of the memory's barrier screaming " You hurt Shirudo!? "

" Does this mean you know where he is too? " Asked Shark

#96 seemed shocked at the sudden outburst. " What? No! I didn't even know who he was until Kagami accused me of hurting him and attacking me!Then I agreed to not kill Astral or cause trouble before whatever plan he had was complete, he gave me the collar and put me back to sleep! Next thing I knew he's telling me to come here! "

Suddenly the black collar around #96's neck started glowing a dark purple color like Vector's bracelet did.

" What's happening!? " Mizael asked, obviously starting to panic.

" It seems another memory has activated! " Astral screamed his reply.

 **AN: Well that's all for now.**


	11. Plans

**AN: Hey** **everyone, me again! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately. The holidays just left me a little drained and I didn't feel like doing anything.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Or am I really the owner in disguise!? . . . . No. I'm not. Damn.**

 _In the last chapter we learned more about Vector's relationship with Kagami before a memory from #96 activated._

The light consumed the entire entire memory until it became entirely purple like before. Once the light faded there was nothing but darkness. As they looked around there seemed to be nothing until Mizael said. " Look over there! " They saw what looked like #96 unconscious on the ground. When everyone turned to #96 they could see that he was pale, well as pale as someone like #96 could get.

" What's wrong with him? " Alit asked.

" This was when it happened. " #96 said in a dazed and scared voice. " When he attacked me. It was right after the duel with Yuma and Astral. The one where I thought I had finally destroyed him, even if it did cost me my own life. But then I woke up here and- " He stopped when he heard the other #96 groan as he started to wake up.

" What the hell happened? " The other #96 groaned as he sat up with his palm pressed against his forehead. " My head is killing me. "

" That won't be the only thing killing you for long. " A voice called out of the darkness.

" Who's there!? " The other #96 called out.

" I am. " Said the voice. Everyone saw a figure start to come out of the shadows that everyone instantly recognized as Kagami who stopped about ten feet away from the other #96.

Everyone except apparently the other #96 who was meeting him for the first time. " Is that you Yuma? And I suppose you're here for revenge after me killing your little friend? "

In the blink of a eye Kagami was right in front of the other #96 with his face inches away from #96's. " I am not Yuma. " Kagami said in a cold threatening voice. " And if you so much as HINT at the fact that me and Blue Boy are friends again, I will kill you where you stand "

" Then who the hell are you? And don't you mean were?" #96 said with a cocky grin. " After all Astral is dead and all. " Kagami leaned back chuckled at him. " What's so damn funny!? " The other #96 screamed in annoyance.

" The name is Kagami and Blue Boy isn't dead. " Kagami said as though it was obvious.

The other #96 Blinked a few times in shock. " He's not? "

" Nope. " Said Kagami. " But you did injure him so that he had to go Back to Astral world. "

" Well then it looks like I need to finish the job. " #96 Grunted in frustration.

Kagami gave a huge sigh. " I was afraid you'd say that. Now I have to kill you. "

" W-what do you mean? " The other #96 said in slight fear. " It sounds to me that you want him dead as much as I do. "

" That is true. " Kagami said in a nonchalant voice. " But I need him alive. . . for now. "

" What do you need him a live for? " The other #96asked hesitantly.

An impossibly huge insane smile came across Kagami's face. " I plan on using his energy to revive a god. One that has the power to destroy space, time, and everything in existence if he so chooses. "

" If he needs revived doesn't that mean he was already defeated? " #96 said getting some of his attitude back. " Doesn't sound so strong to me. "

" But he wasn't defeated. " Said Kagami, the smile never leaving his face. " He's just become dormant. But once he awakens everything will change. But for that to happen I need Blue Boy alive. " Kagami started walking toward the other #96.

In a moment of panic a thought came to #96. _" Why am I running? He's only a human "_

" Who said I was human? " Said Kagami.

The other #96 looked at him in shock. " How did you - "

" Know what you were thinking? " Kagami interrupted. " Reading minds and stealing memories is my specialty. There's no secret anyone can hide from me. "

" So you're not human? What about Astral's little human pet?" The other #96 asked

" Yuma is human. " Kagami said. " But as for me . . . well I think it's better that I just show you. " He snapped his fingers and a pulse of dark energy came together beside him to show what looked like a Barian in a all black cloak with black eyes.

" What's that? " the other #96 asked.

" My true form. " Kagami said with a large smirk. " I would have just shifted myself but that uses more energy and I need to save energy until I can revive my god so I just made a clone instead. "

" So you're like Vector? " The other #96 asked, causing Kagami to go into a fit of mad laughter.

" Me like carrot top? " Said Kagami in between fits if laughter. " He wishes! All the Barian emperors are nothing but fakes created by Donnie who thinks himself a god. I was created by the actual god. "

" Donnie? " Asked the other #96

" That's right. " Said Kagami. " You don't know about him yet. Well I might as well tell you before you die. " Kagami sat on the ground in front of #96 while the clone remained standing next to him. " Donnie, real name Don Thousand, was a big bad guy that Blue Boy fought a long time ago. A lot of people think that you're actually made from some of Donnie's energy that attached itself to Astral during the fight. And they're right, but at the same time they're wrong. "

" What do you mean? " Asked the other #96.

Another smirk from Kagami. " That's for me to know and you to find out. Well for you to find out if you weren't about to die. " Kagami said as he slowly stood up. A look of pure insanity in his eyes as the impossibly large smile put itself across his face again.

 **AN: Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review!  
**


	12. Choice

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated but School has been pretty hectic and now stole there was something going on with my left eye. I'm really starting to think the universe is against me making fan fiction or something! I was going to update yesterday but had to babysit my little sister. -_-**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Or apparently the free time to be able to write fan fiction about it!**

 _In the last chapter we saw #96 memory of Kagami and left it off when Kagami was planning to kill him. Now on with the chapter!_

#96 watched in fear as Kagami came closer and closer, the mad look still in is eyes. The clone seemed to disappear for a few seconds before reappearing behind #96. Before he can react the clone grabbed both his wrists and and pulls them behind his back and catching them both in one of his hands. The clone's other hand went around #96's neck and started to slowly squeeze until it's claws started to dig into #96's neck and make it nearly impossible to breathe. Everyone could here #96 thinking over and over again, _" Please, no! I don't want to die! "_

Kagami raised his hand that was now turned into an armored black claw like he was just about to deliver the first blow and possibly last blow to kill #96 . . . when he just stopped. He lowered his clawed hand and placed his non clawed one to his face as though deep in thought. " Hmm . . . . " hummed Kagami looking lost in thought. " A thought just occurred. "

He looked to #96 like he was expecting to ask him what and afraid to see what happened if he didn't he asked, " W-what's that? " His voices coming out forced and raspy from the clone's still held tightly around his neck.

" I'm glad you asked! " Said said Kagami as he clapped his clawed and non-clawed hands together in mock excitement and a smirk on his face. " Well you see, the whole point of using Astral is to collect his energy and use it to revive my god right? And now that Astral was injured and had to go back to Astral world Yuma will have to go there to get him back. " The madness shined in his eyes as he went on. " A whole world filled with energy similar to what Astral is made of! My plans will be moved up so much sooner than expected! And it's all thanks to you! " Kagami pointed at #96.

" S-so does that m-mean you'll let me go? " #96 said with his voice still weak from the clone still holding his neck in it's vice like grip.

Kagami gave a deep inane laugh. " Not even close! If I let you go then you might really kill Astral and I'm afraid I just can't risk that. But. . . " Kagami walked closer to #96 and the clone. " I will give you a choice. "

" W-what choice? " Said #96 in barely a whisper.

Kagami gave him a smirk. " You can either A. Agree to work for me as my underling or B. Die. " To prove his point Kagami put his clawed hand in #96's face.

After a long pause #96 finally said, " Fine. I'll work for you. " Without another word Kagami snapped his fingers and the clone dissolved into thin air.

He then reached his clawed hand out to #96. " If you really agree to work for me then take my hand " With a grimace on his face #96 took Kagami's hand. A dark purple energy came out of his hand and started to wrap itself around his neck. The energy then harden itself to become the strange black pendant that #96 had hanging around his neck.

" What the hell is this!? " #96 demanded.

" Think of it as a collar on a pet. " Kagami said smugly with his now normal hands. " This way I can now watch your every move and keep you under control. "

" What do you mean keep me under control? " #96 asked nervously.

The huge smirk became bigger on Kagami's face" Let's just say if you do anything without my say so, especially trying to kill Astral while I still need his power, that collar will send enough energy through your body to tear you apart piece by piece until there was nothing left. " The madness returned to his eyes slowly as he said that.

" Now what? " Asked #96.

" For now you just stay here until I need, hidden from everyone else. Like my own little secret. " He then started laughing madly and singing " Got a secret can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave. If I show you than I know you won't tell what I've said. cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. " The whole time #96 just watched in confusion.

" Now that's enough of that. Just go back to sleep until I need you. " Kagami placed his hand on top of #96's head aand he fell unconscious to the ground.

And with that the memory ended and everything faded to a bright white. No one could face #96 after seeing what he had to go threw with Kagami. After a while Akari spoke up. " Did anyone else notice how he created clones and sang just like Vector,s Shirudo? "

" Yeah. " Said Kaito. " But why? "

" Well there is one possibility. " Alit said hesitantly.

" No! " Screamed Vector. " Don't you dare say it! "

" Say what? " asked Akari.

Shark gave a deep sigh. " When someone like Don Thousand steals a soul they not only get their power but a part of their personality. "

Kaito looked stunned. " Wait! You don't mean? "

" Yes " Said Shark sadly. " There's a large chance that Kagami stole our Shirudo's soul. "

 **AN : The song used was Secret by the Pierces. Well that's all for now everyone. Please review!**


	13. Song in the dark

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back with the new chapter, but before we get started I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to pay the next cable bill and won't be back until some time in April. I promise to at least try to do one more update before that. If I'm not back by May check out my Quotev. I have the same name and stories there as here and may try to update to Quotev from the school computers since this site is blocked. Now let's get on with the story! ^ ^**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Unless you count my MMD models. :3**

 _In the last chapter we saw #96 being attacked by Kagami and it is now believed that Kagami has stolen Vector's Shirudo's soul.  
_

" I thought you said Kagami killed your Shirudo. " Said Akari. " So how did he steal his soul? "

" He probably just stole is from him before he destroyed his body. " Said Alit.

" How could anyone do such a thing? " Asked Marin.

" He's a Thousand. " Said Shark as though it was obvious. " What more do you need? "

" That's not really fair. " Said Durbe. " Let's not forget that Azura was not on a Thousand, but Don Thousand's younger sister as well. "

" Agreed. " Said Astral.

" So? " Said Vector. " How do we know she wasn't planning something with him? "

Astral looked shocked " W-what do you mean? " Inquired Astral.

" Think about it. " Said Vector. " Some girl whose related to the person who becomes your greatest enemy just happens to bump into you? I'm not sure about you but I think something smells fishy. Other than Shark. " Shark gave Vector a cold glare.

Astral looked angry as well. " How dare you make such an accusations about the person who not only did I know for over a century but is the mother of my child!? "

" If They really mean so much to you Astral then where are they right now? " Countered Vector " Hmm!? " Astral looked down in defeat.

" That's not fair. " Said Kaito. " We all know that the reason Astral couldn't remember the is because Kagami had #39 keep his memories away from him. "

" How do we know they aren't fakes!? " Screamed Vector. " Since #39 is working for Kagami an all how do we know that Kagami didn't implant fake memories into the card!? "

" He showed the memories of your Shirudo. " Kaito countered. " Are those fake? "

This time is was Vector's turn to look defeated. " Okay. You got me there. " Vector then came back full force. " But there's still something going on. You and me both no that he wouldn't just do something for no reason. I mean Hello! He's a Sociopath for Pete's sake! "

Suddenly #96 fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

" What's wrong!? " demanded Mizal.

" I-I Don't know! " Shouted #96. " My brain feels like it's melting! "

" I didn't know you had a brain. " Muttered Vector.

" This isn't the time for that! " Screamed Alit.

" Uh, guys? I think there's something wrong with the weird memory sphere. " Said Akari nervously.

Everyone looked around to see the sphere flashing back and forth between white and black. " #96's collar too! " Added Durbe as everyone saw #96's collar flashing purple.

" What's happening!? " Asked Marin.

" It must be one of #96's memories. " Replied Astral. " Kagami must have blocked it and now something has triggered it. "

" Isn't there anyway to stop this? " Asked Shark.

Astral thought for a moment. " I suppose I could use my energy to remove the seal. But we don't know what will happen. "

#96 grabbed Astral's wrist. " I don't care what you do, just please make it stop!? " Pleaded #96

With a light nod Astral placed his hands on the top of #96's head as he began to glow. Once the light faded #96 gave a sigh of relief.

The memory sphere had now changed back to the dark area of #96's last memory. The other #96 still where Kagami left him was now starting to wake up. " Ow, My head. " Said the other #96 holding his head in his hands. " What's that? " Asked the other #96. At first everyone looked at each other confused because they didn't here anything. But as the other #96 followed the sound they could hear a faint voice singing in the distance.

As the other #96 got closer they could here words. " Hello, it's me, I was wondering If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything. They say that time's supposed to heal, ya. But I ain't done much healing. "

As the other #96 got closer to the singing they could hear the sadness of the singer's heart in the song. " Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be When we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us.  
And a million miles "

As the other #96 got even closer they could see the silhouette of someone on a boulder just in front of them. " Hello from the other side. I must've called a thousand times To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done. But when I call you never seem to be home "

When the other #96 was almost right on top of the other person they could all see it was Kagami who was singing. Tears streaming down his face. " Hello from the outside. At least I can say that I've tried. To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart. But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore "

Right at that moment Kagami seemed to realize that the other #96 was there because he spun around real fast. Wiping his eyes with his sleeves in the process to try to make it look like he hadn't been crying. " Shit. " He muttered. " Guess I loss focus on keeping you asleep and you woke up. " Kagami sad nonchalantly. " Doesn't matter. I'll make sure you don't remember anything you see here anyway. " Kagami's usual smirk returned to his face.

 **AN: The name of the song is hello by Adele. Also, if you look for my channel on Youtube, under the same name as this site, you can see a video I made with a MMD model of Kagami I created and a MMD Yuma someone else created. The video is called You can't hide from Kagami. :3 Don't forget to review! ^ ^  
**


	14. Wake up call

**AN: Hey everyone me again! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but my little sister broke a stool that belonged to our now dead great grandma and I kind of had an emotional break down. But now I'm all better and ready to get to the next chapter! ^ ^ So let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But I do own a MMD model of Azura. :3**

 _In the last chapter a repressed memory of #96's resurfaced and everyone saw a a memory of #96 discovering Kagami crying._

" W-was Kagami crying? " Marin asked with uncertainty.

" Yeah. " Shark responded. " But the real question is why? "

" I didn't even think he had feelings. " Said Alit.

" That's because he doesn't! " Screamed Vector. " It was probably just a ploy to get people to feel sorry for him. "

" I seriously doubt that. " Said Akari.

" What do you mean? " Asked Vector defensively.

" Well the only other person there at the time was #96 right? "

" Yeah. " Vector said defensively with his arms now crossed in front of him . " So? "

" Well I've known #96 for what, maybe an hour now? And even I can see that there's no way to make him feel sorry for anyone. " Akari then turned to #96. " No offense. "

#96 shrugged. " When you're right you're right. "

" She does have a point. " Said Kaito.

" I guess. " Muttered Vector.

" To be perfectly honest. " Said #96. " I feel like there's a lot more to this than meets the eye. "

" What do you mean? " Asked Mizal

" I don't know. " Said #96 with a far away look in his eyes. " I just feel like there's something were supposed to know, something that I'M supposed to know, but it's just no there anymore. "

" It could be because of Kagami tampering with your memories. " Hypothesized Astral.

" Maybe. . . . " Said #96, his voice starting to trail off.

" Hey guys!? " Yelled Gilag.

" What is it Gilag? " Asked Durbe.

" The bubble thing just changed! " Gilag answered.

Everyone turned to see that the the setting for #96's memory had in fact changed. They were still in the strange dark world that Kagami had brought #96 but the scene now showed the other #96 laying on his right side unconscious with Kagami standing over him. Kagami grabbed the other #96's shoulder with his right hand and started shaking him and saying, " Hey Misty, time to get up. "

" Misty? " Vector snickered.

#96 got Vector back by with, " Whatever you say carrot top. "

Back in the memory Kagami was still shaking the unconscious #96 who showed no sign of waking up. After a while Kagami gave up and sat on the ground.

" You have got to be kidding me! " Kagami yelled in frustration. " I thought energy beings like him weren't supposed to sleep! " Kagami then let out a huge puff of air and put his head in his left hand. " Well this place does drain a lot of energy out of someone and he is new here so the effects are hitting him a lot harder since he's not used to being here. "

Kagami then moved his hand from the side of his face to his chin as though in thought. " I suppose I could leave him alone a little longer to rest and adjust to this world. " A mischievous grim than spread itself across Kagami's face. " Or . . . "

Kagami then got to his feet and put his left hand behind his back. He then started sing. " Been around the world don't speak the language . . . "

A clone spun out from behind him and stood to the left of Kagami with its left hand behind its back just like the real Kagami. Right after he continued the song. " But your booty don't need explaining . . . "

A second clone then spun to the right of Kagami with his left hand also going behind his back. " All I really need to understand is . . . "

Then the real Kagami sang. " When, you . . . "

All three then joined in and sang. " Talk dirty to me! " And then all of them pulled large horns from behind their back and blow the beat of the music into them.

This caused the other #96 to jolt up with a look of confusion and alarm on his face. When he saw Kagami and his clones his alarm and confusion turned to rage. " What the hell did you do that for!? " The other #96 demanded.

Kagami just gave a large shrug as the two clones and the three horns seemed to vanish into thin air. " Well I tried being nice and just shaking you awake but you wouldn't wake up. "

" Then why didn't you just let me sleep? " The other #96 asked ore than a little annoyed.

" Because this was more fun. " Kagami said while rolling his eyes.

" Of course. " The other #96 gave a sigh of surrender. " So what's so important that you had to wake me up anyway? "

" Well since you're going to be staying in my world you're going to help me with the work. " said Kagami. " Now follow me.

The other #96 followed Kagami " You're world huh? " Wondered the other #96. " Just where would that be exactly? "

" A kind of rift between dimensions. " Explained Kagami. " Just like the area where you took Blue Boy and Yuma to duel and almost killed Astral and as well as completely ruin my plans. " Kagami gave the other #96 a glare. " Which I still haven't completely forgiven you for. "

The other #96 gave a nervous gulp. After a few minutes of silence the other #96 spoke up. " So what exactly do you want me to do here anyway? " asked the other #96.

" You're going to be cleaning. " Kagami answered.

" Cleaning? " The other #96 asked in confusion. All the other #96 could see around him was endless darkness. " What exactly am I supposed to be cleaning? "

" This. " said Kagami calmly as he snapped his fingers and a large gate with glowing eyes seemed to fall from the sky and crash to the ground. It fell with enough force to shake the ground and knock the other #96 down but leave Kagami just standing there as if nothing happened.

The gate seemed strangely familiar to the other #96. The other #96's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly realized why it looked so familiar. " Wait! " Cried the other #96. " Isn't that Astral's gate!?

" It is the gate that Astral uses. " Said Kagami with a smirk. " But it's not his gate. It's mine.

 **AN: Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^  
**


	15. Proof

**Hey everyone, guess who's back! Sorry I haven't really updated lately. I had a bad case of the flu. And now that I'm over the flu I'm coming down with a cold. Isn't life grand!? But since the cold isn't as bad as the flu right now ( it did start only a couple days ago though. ) I thought I'd update a mini new chapter to thank you all for waiting patiently an held hold you over til the next official chapter. Now on with the mini chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But Kagami does own the gate.**

 _In the last chapter Kagami said that #96 would have to work since Kagami was letting him live. What #96 has to clean in the gate that Astral came threw and Kagami says belongs to him._

" So the gate belongs to Kagami? " Inquired Astral, shaking from the shock of the information. " So everything me and Yuma got from the gate was really from Kagami? "

" Calm down Astral. " Said Kaito

" Kaito's right. " Said Shark. " We can't just jump to conclusions. We need to watch and see if there's any clues as to what's going on. "

Astral seemed to calm down a little. " Alright. " Astral said with a small nod.

" What do you mean belongs to you? " Asked the other #96, looking almost as shocked as Astral did moments ago.

" It means that I own the gate and use it in was that benefit me. " Kagami said with his usual smirk.

The other #96's eye's widen in realization. " That means you gave Yuma and Astral the power of Zexal! " The other #96 accused Kagami. " The power to defeat me! "

" Well, yeah. " came Kagami's reply. " But technically I just gave Yuma and Astral the power to stay alive as long as they are needed in my plan to revive my god. You were just stupid enough to go against them. "

" Wait! " Shouted the other #96. " How do I know you're not lying!? "

" Let's see? " Said Kagami in feint thought. " Someone made completely from light comes out of a door that looks like it could be the gates of hell. " Kagami then started counting the reasons on his fingers. " The same person has his memories shattered when it's my specialty to steal or block their memories of others. Then once they get the power of Zexal from the same gate their Zexal form has armor and even gets more armor as it becomes stronger and my true form is similar to those inferior Barians. Not to mention Yuma and Astral can read each other's minds afterward when I can easily invade the mind of another. "

Kagami then threw his hand in the air dramatically and said sarcastically, " Guess you're right! There's just no proof that I have anything to do with this gate! " Kagami then put his hands down and stared daggers at the other #96, causing the other #96 to take a step back in fear.

The other #96 then tried to look like it hadn't bothered him though he was still shaking a little. " Alright. " Said the other #96 with a slightly shaky voice. " Never question was is and isn't yours again. " Kagami responded with his usual smirk. " So you expect me to clean this whole thing? _" This is going to take me forever! The other #96 complained internally._

" Yep. " Replied Kagami. " Inside and out. "

 _Inside!_ The other #96 practically screamed in his head. _But I've never even been inside that thing since Astral came to this world! And even that was so quick I didn't get to see anything!_

" Relax " Said Kagami. " I never said you had to clean the whole thing by yourself. "

" So you're going to clean it with me? " asked the other #96.

Kagami answered with slightly insane laughter. " Why would I clean something when I got you and two thers to clean for me? "

" Two others? " Repeated the other #96. " Who? "

" Let's just say you've met before. " Said Kagami with a mischievous grin. Kagami then opened the gate and neither the other #96 or anyone watching could believe what they were seeing.

 **Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	16. AN

**Hey everyone, me again! I'd just like to say that I WILL be continuing this story I just lost my notes I use to give my stories direction. Just give me time to find my spares okay! ^ ^ ( I'm kind of a hoarder so this might take a while sorry! ^ ^' * Sweatdropas * )**


	17. I plus Dark

**Hey everyone! ^ ^ Guess what I had to do before writing today! Move furniture! So sorry if this chapter is a little late. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Probably a good thing because everyone would probably be dead if I did.**

 _In the last chapter we saw a strange #39 look a like and two mysterious figures, who could they be?_

As the smoke cleared everyone was shocked to see Zexal I and Dark Zexal standing side by side. Zexal I Gave a sweet little smile and wave to #96 while Dark Zexal kept screaming at Kagami. " Me and Zee have been working on cleaning these doors for over three hours, so there's no way in Hell I'm letting you so there's no one working! "

Kagami glared at Dark Zexal but said in a calm yet terrifying voice that had Dark Zexal taking a couple steps back. " Last I checked you were supposed to be recharging in your rooms right now. Or do you want to run out of energy and collapse on the ground Darky? "

" Of course I don't! " Screamed Darky shouted back. " But apparently Zee, " Points at Zexal I " is having one of his overcharged days and won't need to recharge for a few hours at least. While I'm running on fumes and cleaning doors since Zee thought it would be a good idea to ' help Hope and Despair with their work so they can play. ' And since we both no leaving Zee alone isn't an option there was nothing I could do but agree. "

Kagami put his hand to his chin in thought. " That is true. " He then turned to the other #96. " Hey Misty. Since you want out of work you'll watch Zee while Those two " Points to Hope and Despair " do the work they were supposed to! " Voice raises on last two words. " Now Darky go to you're room. " Darky grumbles while flying over to a purple door on the third row of flying doors and enters. Kagami then walks away.

Zee sat down while Hope and despair got to work. He then patted the spot next to him saying with a smile, " Come on, you're not just gonna float there all day are you? "

After a few minutes of just sitting on the ground quietly the other #96 said, " Alright I give, who the heck are you guys? "

Zee gave the other #96 a huge smile, " That's easy. Me and Darky are memories of people that Kagami has seen and stored in his head. Along with a bunch of others that are in different rooms. The dark version of Aspiring Emperor Hope is Tormenting Emperor Despair, Kagami's number card. "

 _' Kagami's number huh? '_ Thought the other #96. _' So not only Kagami's appearance but his number are similar to Yuma's. Wait a minute. ' "_ When did Kagami ever see you to remember you? "

Zee gave the other #96 a confused look. " You mean you don't know? "

" Know what? " Said the other #96.

" Well I thought you would have figured it out after you first met Kagami. "

The other #96 scowled at Zee. " You mean when he pulled me into this Hell hole? "

Zee shook his head. " No, I mean when when you first tried to possess Astral. "

 _' I didn't meet Kagami when I first tried to possess Astral. The only think that happened was me loosing to a worthless human because that brat Yuma pretended to be . . . possessed. '_ A look of realization came across the other #96s face. _' Unless Yuma wasn't pretending. '_

Zee gave The other #96 a knowing look. " Yep. Kagami was in control part of that duel. And since Yuma's eyes turn black when he's in control he kept his head down and signaled Yuma's friend by looking through the duel gazer. "

" So Kagami was in control and no one noticed the difference? " The other #96 said in shock.

" Yep. " Said Zee. " It's also the reason Kagami and Darky have the same attitude most of the time. While Astral and Yuma were lost in their joined subconscious someone had to take control. Although after being forcefully possessed by Astral ticked him off more then a little and he was planning to lose so he could sacrifice Astral's soul. " Seeing the other #96's horrified expression he said, " Yeah, Kagami has some anger problems. "

" I-I I don't understand. " Muttered the other #96 still in shock. " How is he able to possess Yuma? "

" Well you see, " Said Zee. " Kagami's world and the door are connected to his essence, what makes Kagami, Kagami. Kagami's essence is currently bonded pretty tightly to Yuma's soul to the point where they, in a sense, the same person. That's why Yuma was always getting mad at Astral at first. "

" So what you're saying is Yuma and Kagami's souls are joined together? " Asked the other #96.

Zee shook his head. " No Kagami's essence. "

" What's the difference!? " The other #96 demanded in frustration.

" Kagami doesn't have a soul. " Zee said sadly.

The other #96 was about to ask a question when Kagami appeared out of seemingly nowhere panicking and Yelling, " Zee he got out! "

Zee's eyes widened. " What!? How did he get out!? "

" I don't know! "Kagami shouted. " I went to check on him but he's nowhere in sight! "

" Alright. " Said Zee quietly trying to calm down Kagami. " Assemble the others who are able to search and we'll look for him. " Kagami nodded and jumped up to one of the higher doors. Zee then turned to the other #96. " Sorry about leaving you like this but it's an emergency. Just remember to stay here. There are things here that even Kagami fears and could kill you before you even know you're dead. You're safe here so don't go into any other rooms since in those rooms others are in control. And don't trust anyone, no matter how innocent thy may appear. "

And with that Zee flew off to a different door, leaving the other #96 confused and alone with his thoughts. _' things that even Kagami fears? Kagami was definitely panicking about " him " getting out. I wonder what could be so terrifying? '_

The other #96 was so lost in thought that he didn't see the shadowy figure as it got closer and closer to him before finally reaching it's hand out towards him.

 **Well that's all for now! Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	18. Hello there

_?: Why hello there. If you're wondering where the author's usual little greeting is I simply decided to get rid of it and put my own here, simply because I have the power to. For you see, I am the one character the author never should have created, for she has now given me the power to interact with not only the world inside her stories but yours as well. You remember those little catch ups in the Italics? Now why do you think the author would change from bold to italics but then go back to the bold later? Simple,I was the one doing the catch ups ever since the very first story. And the Italic thoughts of the characters as well. Now that I have your attention let us see how the author continues this story.  
_

 _There is no disclaimer this time because even though the author owns nothing, I own all that is and ever was._

 _In the last chapter we learned that there are things within Kagami's world that even he fears and something is now behind #96_

 _What could Kagami of all people possibly be scared of? '_ Thought the other #96. But before the other #96 could continue his train of thought someone whispered right into his ear, " I'm going to kill you. " The other #96 jumped with a small yelped before turning to face his possible attacker. The other #96 couldn't believe what he saw

A boy around Yuma's age that, minus the spiky hair, looked a little taller than Yuma so he was probably also taller than Kagami as well. His clothes were similar to Kagami's except the colors were silver and blue instead of black and purple. He had blonde hair that came to his shoulder and blue bangs that seemed to start from under the blonde hair on the left side of his hair and branch out over the right side of his hair.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he said with a smile, " Sorry about that. After being around brother for so long I guess I'm starting to pick up his terrible sense of humor. "

" Brother? " asked the other #96? " Don't tell me -"

" Yep, Kagami's my brother. " The child said cheerfully. " The name's Toma Rowland " He stuck his hand out to the other #96 " Nice to meet you. "

Not knowing what else to do the other #96 hesitantly took Toma's hand. " Whatever. "

Toma gave the other #96 a little smile. " But if you don't want to call me Toma you could always call me Mother. "

Astral gave a sharp gasp and started visibly shaking. Marin put a hand on Astral's shoulder and asked worriedly, Astral, are you okay? "

Before anyone could say anything else the memory shimmered a light blue color. This memory showed Astral in some kind of library organizing books. The Astral in the memory seemed to be tired and over worked. The Astral in the memory gave a little yawn.

Less then a second later Toma appeared beside Astral. " I heard a yawn! "

Astral gave a little sigh. " I'm fine Mother. "

Toma gave Astral a dubious look. " No, you're not. You yawned which means you're tired. Which means you need rest. "

The Other Astral turned to Toma. " No I don't Mother. I don't need to sleep like you and I still have a lot of work to do. "

Toma gave Astral a stern look. " You don't need o sleep but you do need to rest to recharge, which you haven't done for almost two weeks now. " Toma pointed at the door. " Bed, Mister! "

" Well thanks for the concern but I'm fine. " Astral said with a smile.

Toma gave Astral the mom look. " Fine. If you want to do it the hard way, we'll do it the hard way. "

Astral gave Toma a questioning glance. " What do - Ah! " Before Astral could finish asking his question Toma grabbed Astral around the waist and and drooped him over his shoulder.

" I mean if you're not willing to float to bed I'll carry you there.'' Toma said in a stern voice.

Astral started struggling. " Mother put me down I still have work to do! "

Toma stopped and gave Astral the mom look out of the corner of his eye. " The only way I'm putting you down is to put you in bed or to spank you. You choose which one. "

Astral just stared at Toma for a few minutes before pouting and saying. " That was uncalled for. ''

Toma gave a little giggle before he continued walking. " Tough love Astral. Tough love. "

With that the memory faded back to #96's memory. Everyone looked at Astral. " So Astral knew Kagami's brother? " Alit asked shocked.

" Well that explains his connection to Kagami. " Said Shark. " But who is this kid really and where does he come into the story? "

" Well all we can do now is watch and see what we can learn. " Said Mizael.

As #96's memory continued the other #96 snickered. " Mother? "

Toma nodded with a huge smile. " Yep. Because I take care of the people around me whether they like it or not. I also know a lot of things. "

" Oh really? " Said the other #96 with a smirk on his face. " So you know how to get me out of here? "

" Yep. '' Said Toma. " But I"m afraid I promised brother I wouldn't tell you. Sorry. "

" I see. " Said the other #96. His smirk growing into a huge mad smile. " Then I guess I'll just have to force the information out of you. " With that the other #96 summoned his tentacles and started his strike against Toma.

 _?: Well would you look at that. Yet another of the author's tiresome cliffhangers. Although it is amusing seeing someone attack another after after they showed them kindness. Just goes to show you that there is no one in this world or any other you can trust. Well I suppose that's enough for one day. Until next we meet mortals._


	19. AN2

_?: Hello again readers. As you can see I have taken control of the story yet again, though this time for a very different reason. It would appear the author is having herself a bit of a problem. You see, I am to appear in the next chapter but she can not decide on my appearance. Being how I'm simply a broken character to represent her broken imagination_ _(as well as her impulse to create chaos and destroy the happiness of others)_ _I can see the problem. The author being far too prideful to ask for help I am asking in her stead. What I need is for you to try and create a description that you believe would fit me. To give you a hand I will indulge in telling you that I am male and wish for a more humanoid appearance to blend in more with the other characters. If you can create an image to my liking a well as the authors you may even receive a reward. Should you design a form that mocks or angers me I can not guarantee what actions I take, but know they they will be very. . . unpleasant._

 _PS: The author and I may make some slight changes to your design to better fit my character if we choose it but you will be credited for your assistance._


	20. Tombstone

_?: So we meet again. The author and I thank vomindok for creating my name. We also thank Psychopath Psychic and Maskied is a Neko for three weeks for making the best forms for me that the author and I combined to get the best part and added our own little touches._

 **Percephine: I would also like to say sorry for not updating sooner but my sister's friend spent the weekend at our house and I can't leave those two alone for two minutes or they wreck everything.**

 _?: Sounds like fun._

 **Percephine: You stay out of this. Tom make up for the late chapter I made it longer than most. Now how about we get back to the story? If you would be so kind. ^ ^**

 _?: In the last chapter we were able to meet Kagami's brother Toma Rowland right before the other #96 attacked him. Personally, I think telling someone to stay out of something and then asking for their help is a bait demanding.  
_

The other #96 quickly wrapped his tentacles around Toma and lifted him high over his head and squeezed him until he let out a pained yelp. " Now then. " Said the other #96 with a smirk. " Tell me how to get out of here. "

Toma looked at the other #96 through eyes winced from pain. " W-why are you doing this? " Toma whimpered. " W-what do you want? "

The other #96 gave a low chuckle. " Isn't it obvious? First I want to make Astral and his little human pet suffer for all those times they defeated and trapped me. Then I'm going to destroy everything. Now tell me how to get out. "

The other #96's smirk slowly fell as he noticed that Toma's look of fear and pain had been replaced with that of nonchalance and disappointment. _" Oh? "_ said Toma in a strange new voice that just didn't seem right coming out of his face. The voice was lower than the one Toma had before but was in a slight sing songy voice that made it sound a little higher and have more of echo than any normal person' voice should.

Before the other #96 could react to what just happened Toma turned melt into a strange black energy that just flowed easily out of the grips of his tentacles and reformed as someone else standing in front of him. The other #96 jumped back in shock. _" How disappointing. And here I thought you actually had a plan. "_

The other #96's shock quickly tuned to anger. " I just told you my plan! " The other #96 shouted in defiance.

 _" Is that so? "_ Said Toma with his head slightly tilted to his right. _" How do you plan on making Yuma and Astral suffer? How to plan on being able to destroy anything when the power it took for you to only temporarily get Astral out of the picture is gone? By destroying everything do you plan on destroying yourself as well? If you don't then what will you do once there's nothing left to be destroyed? "_

" STOP! " screamed the other #96 with a frustrated look on his face. " So what if I don't really know what I'm doing!? It's still my choice to make! What I do know is that whoever you are, whatever you are, I know you're definitely not this ' Toma ' character. So who are you really? "

As the other #96 looked closer he saw just how different this person was compared to when he had disguised himself as Toma. The new person was a head or more taller than Toma with black hair with silvery white streaks that fell between his upper and middle back and covered his left eye but still showed his dark blue right eye. He now wore a magenta colored jacket with no shirt and a almost black dark blue scarf he wore to his left side with one side in the front one side in the back.

His pants were purple with a dark blue belt matching the color of his scarf going straight around his waist while a dark pink or light red belt drooped at an angle. Sticking out of the scarf was a silver pendant with a black crystal hanging from a red crystal surrounded by three pairs of silver wings. A small smirk formed on ' Toma's ' face. _" Oh I was so hoping you'd ask that. "_

' Toma ' Snapped his fingers and music began playing and he backed away from #96. ' Toma ' then twirled before singing, _'' Where did I come from what do I look like?_ _Nobody knows. I am Dream Eater Shirokuro Baku. "_ He was suddenly right in front of the other #96. _" Young lady, are you unable at night? If so shall I cast a magic spell? "_ He held his pinkie out to the other #96 but he didn't take it. " _. . . Here, let's make a promise with our pinkies. "_ Instantly the place they were in disappeared and was replaced with a world on nothing but fire, pain, and destruction that made the other #96's heart ache. ' Toma was right in front of him again. _"_ _You had a scary DREAM? Leave it to me. I will eat all of it. "_

That world suddenly disappeared to be replaced with empty nothingness except for the other #96 and ' Toma ' behind him. The other #96 couldn't help but feel empty himself. _" Worry no more. Sleep tight now. Just forget everything unpleasant. "_ ' Toma ' twirled to face the other #96 again. _" Young lady, do you have another request? I will not decline, for I take joy in what I do. "_ ' Toma gestured to himself. _" . . . Then let's make a promise with a kiss. "_ ' Toma ' blew the other #96 an air kiss. _" You want to have more DREAMS? Leave it to me. I will let you have all of them. "_

The other #96 was suddenly surrounded by a large field of white flowers illuminated by moonlight. The beauty of it all gave the other #96 a happy and content feeling. As the other #96 gently touched the flowers ' Toma ' kept singing. _"_ _There are sweet stories and exquisite naughty dreams. Have them to your heart's content. Please just wish for more and more. Lay bare your desires. You won't be able to break free from them again. It' a bottomless paradise. "_

' Toma's ' small smirk became a full insane smile as he faced the other #96 with his head tilted sideways and the bangs falling to cover the blue and and showing a red eye with a black slit for a pupil and pointed to the now full moon n the sky. _" When the moon is full, my job is done. The price. . . you already know right? Those vivid dreams before your eyes, I will take away all of them. "_ Suddenly everything disappeared and they were back in Kagami's world surrounded by all the door again. The other #96 feeling empty and lost now looked at ' Toma ' with a mix of pain and anger.

' Toma ' just kept smiling and singing. _'' You have such a miserable face. This is reality. Isn't this what you have chosen? If you drown yourself in DREAMS,your dreams will never come true. . . Welcome to this monochrome world! "_ As the music died out the other #97 was left with ' Toma's ' mad laughter. After a few moments of laughing ' Toma ' tilted his head the other way so his bangs yet again covered his red eye and a nonchalant expression came over his face again and sat down saying, _" My name is Tombstone. "_

The other #96 stared at Tombstone in disbelief. " Why did I have to go through all that just to learn your name!? "

 _" No. "_ Said Tombstone. The sing songy voice still not matching his nonchalant face. _" You had to go through all of that because you attacked me when I was jut trying to say hello and threatened me. I will not be threatened by those who are lesser than me. "_ The other #96 just growled at Tombstone out of fear of what he would do. _" Oh. And if you really want to destroy everything just wait for Kagami to break. "_

The other#96 gave Tombstone a confused look. " What do you mean? "

 _" Kagami's mind is slowly breaking apart. By the end of the year his mind will be completely broken. After that he won't be able to hold together the pieces that creates Yuma's soul and he'll die. Which means Astral won't be able to use Zexal and you can destroy everything you want without anyone able to stop you. "_

" Kagami's mind is breaking? " asked he other #96 shocked. " How? Why? "

Tombstone gave a loud sigh. _" I was afraid you'd ask that. I guess the best way to answer your question would be to go to the source. "_ Tombstone stood back up and reached a hand out to The other #96. _" Let's go meet Kagami's creator. "_

 **Percephine: And cliffhanger!  
**

 _Tombstone: Don't you ever tire of these?  
_

 **Percephine: NEVER! :D  
**

 _Tombstone: * Sighs * You're hopless.  
_

 **Percephine: Thank you! ^ ^ Don't forget to review!**

 _Tombstone: Don't do it. She doesn't need a bigger ego._

 **Percephine: Meanie! DX  
**

 _Tombstone: Song is Monochrome Dream Eater by Nem._


	21. Slipped

**Percephine: Hi everyone! ^ ^ Sorry this chapter is so late. I was working on some other projects and completely lost track of time.**

 _Tombstone: Not to mention the constant procrastination._

 **Percephine: Hush you! Well either way I'm finally back so how about we get a long with the story?**

 _Tombstone: . . ._

 **Percephine: Tombstone do the thing.**

 _Tombstone: But you said to hush._

 **Percephine: I'm sorry, now please do the thing?**

 _Tombstone: Say please._

 **Percephine: Pplease do the thing?**

 _Tombstone: No._

 **Percephine: * Gets on knees * Pretty [lease do the the thing!**

 _Tombstone: * Sighs * Alright but only because it's weird watching you beg. In the last chapter the other #96 met me and we were going to meet Kagami's creator. Oh and cookie to whoever can figure out what Zexal character the color of my clothes are based on._

Tombstone still had his hand held out to the other #96 as he looked at Tombstone in confusion before asking, " What do you mean by ' Kagami's creator? ' "

Tombstone was somehow able to keep his nonchalant expression yet still give the other #96 a look that clearly said, ' _Just how stupid are you? '_ before saying in his sing songy voice with a bit of irritation mixed in, _" As in the person who created Kagami. Unless you think someone like Kagami is born naturally? "_

" I guess not. " the other #96 said as he looked down in thought. He the let out a startled " Ahh! " as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Before he knew what happened he was flung over Tombstone's shoulder as he started climbing until he got to one of the doors on the eighth row from the bottom and went through it.

Tombstone was carrying the other #96 down a bunch of long twisted corridors with nothing but black and gray walls and a small door popping p on one side or the other as they moved. After a few minutes the shock finally wore off of the other #96 quickly became angry and start wriggling around trying to get loose while screaming, " Put me down! I can fly you know! "

Tombstone looked at the other #96 through the corner of his eye saying, _"_ _Oh really? Then why were you just sitting on the ground wasting time while my arm got tired? "_

" I was thinking! " Shouted the other #96 as he continued to struggle to get down. " Not something an insane brute like you would understand! "

Tombstone turned his head away from the other #96 with a feigned pained expression saying, _" Uwa! So mean! "_ All of a sudden Tombstone dropped brought both of his hands up to his mouth which loosened his grip on the other #96 who quickly fell face first on to the ground.

The other #96 was going to yell at him when he noticed the shock and slight fear in Tombstone's eyes. The strangest part was that seemed seemed to be glancing through the wall next to him but back in the memory bubble, " Hey guys, " Started Alit fidgeting a little. " Is it just me or is he staring right at us? "

" Not us, him. " Shark said pointing at Astral who was once again shaking, and mumbling things like ' This doesn't make any sense ' and ' How? Why? '

Kaito reaches a hand towards Astral. " Astral are you okay? " Right before Kaito actually touched him the bubble shimmered a silvery blue.

The memory showed the other Astral in a house made of the blue crystal showing it was probably his home in Astral World. The other Astral was actually sitting on a between Azura and a about four or five year old Toma in a white lamb onesie. Azura and Toma were eating pieces of cake while the other Astral simply stared at the piece in front of him before saying, " Are you sure he didn't poison them? "

Toma and Azura both gave the other Astral an very exaggerated groan. Azura pinched the bridge of her nose and said, " Astral, please not this again. "

Toma took a sucker out of his pocket and put it in is mouth before turning toward the other Astral and said in a serious, " Now baby I know you don't trust him because you're worried about Shirudo but you have to learn that Kagami isn't a bad person, just different. "

The other Astral said in the same serious voice, " I can't take you serious while you're wearing that. " Toma then pulled a huge silver scythe seemingly out of thin air and bonked the other Astral on the head with the handle. The other Astral rubbed his head a little before saying with a slight whine, " Mother!? "

Toma made the scythe disappear into thin air again then said in a scolding voice, " Your son made this for me with love and hard work and I will let no one, not even you make fun of it. Do you understand me young man? "

" Yes, mother. " The other Astral said with the same slight whine.

Toma's warm smile came back as he said, " Glad we have an understanding, now back to what I was saying. Sure Kagami is different, but so is Shirudo. He's something amazing that has never been created before because most people seem to think Astral energy and chaos energy shouldn't mix. You've seen first hand how people act around him because he looks, acts and dresses differently. Do you really want to do that to Kagami? "

The other Astral let out a sigh. " I guess not. But are you completely sure he's not dangerous? "

Toma was about about to say something but was interrupted by someone screaming, " Mom, dad, mother! " Everyone one turned to see Shirudo about age fourteen, wearing a long gold dress to match his mid back length gold hair. His red bans were a little longer on the right side than the left.

He held in his arms what looked like Toma except his hair was lack with purple bangs instead of blonde with blue bangs, and his eyes were want black and the other a faded glassy blue. He also wore a black version of Toma's black onesie. "Shirudo held the look a like up closer to the others and said with a proud, beaming smile, " Look! I made Kagami a outfit too! "

Kagami just laid limp in Shirudo's arms like a doll and made a ' Baa ' sound. Toma turned toward Astral and said sarcastically, " I don't know baby, just look at the blood lust in those eyes. "

The other Astral put his hands up in defeat. " Alright, I was wrong. I admit it. After all, imagine the nightmare my life would be if he was just like you. "

Toma tilted his head away from the with a feigned pained expression saying, " Uwa! So mean! "

The other Astral gave Toma a tired look and asked, " Could you please stop doing that? "

Toma patted the other Astral's head and simply said, " Never. " With that the memory ended and everyone look at each other with confused and shocked faces. Before anyone could say anything though the bubble shimmered purple and the old memory started up again.

Tombstone lowered his hands from his mouth and said. _" Uwa! I let it slip and now everyone knows one of my little secrets! "_

" What are you talking about? " The other #96 said in confusion as he stood up.

Tombstone patted the other #96 on the head and said _" You'll find out soon enough. "_ The other #96 just brushed Tombstone's hand off his head. _" After all- "_ Tombstone started but stopped to get a sucker out of his pocket and put it in his mouth and smiled as he finished, _" -the real fun has just began. "_

 **Percephine: Cliffhanger!  
** _  
Tombstone: Uwa! So mean! Having me make such a silly mistake!_

 **Percephine: You really do say it all the time. -_-**

 _Tombstone: * Pats Percephine's head * Consider it my cliffhanger._

 **Percephine: Damn. Well bye everyone! ^ ^ Don't forget to review!**


	22. One year

**Percephine: Can anyone guess what today is!? ^ ^**

 _Tombstone: Today marks a year after this story was first published._

 **Percephine: Tombstone the readers were supposed to answer that! DX**

 _Tombstone: How? This is a story. You can't hear their answers._

 **Percephine: Magic~**

 _Tombstone: -_- Of course._

 **Percephine: Well either way Happy anniversary everyone! ^ ^ Now let's start the fun! If you would be so kind?**

 _Tombstone: In the last chapter the author had me make a silly mistake that proved that I actually do have some connection to mother._

" Real fun? " Said the other #96 confused. " Does this mean you'll actually tell me something instead of all these insane head games? "

 _" Nope. "_ Said Tombstone with a smirk. _" If anything they'll get worse. "_

" How can it get worse? " Said the other #96 in frustration and disbelief. Tombstone's only response was to pull the other #96 more to the right and then take a couple steps back. Before the other #96 could say anything something fell on him hard from above.

The pressure was suddenly of him as whatever fell on him jumped up, but he still felt sore as he heard someone say, " Oh, I'm so sorry! "

Before the other #96 could get up a much smaller bundle fell on top of him. It wasn't nearly as heavy as the first thing that fell on him, but was still enough to knock him back down to the floor. It quickly got off saying in a concerned yet slightly monotone voice, " Apologies. "

Amazingly something else fell on him. This time it was small like before but seemed to put some sort of joint in the middle of his back which made him give a little yep as paint radiated up his spine. As whatever fell on him got up and was finally able to start getting up himself he heard, " You know you deserved it. "

Once the other #96 was finally back on his feet he looked up to see three new people. The first being the Shirudo from Vector's memories still dressed in his robe. Who seemed to be a little frantic as he seemed to be trying to check the other #96 for injuries without actually touching him. " Are you okay!? I didn't mean to fall on you! I honestly thought I had you cleared! "

" You did. " Said a voice beside the other #96. He turned to see the " Toma Rowland " Tombstone disguised himself as before with a smile that ended with a slight smirk on his face and a sucker in his mouth. " Tombstone just put him in the way of the fall. " Toma turned toward Tombstone. " Great job by the way. "

 _" High praise coming from you. "_

" You're too kind. " Toma said in a sweet voice. Toma then grabbed Tombstone's cheeks and started pulling on them which made Tombstone wince while saying in a slightly colder voice, " Now stop walking around wearing my face. " Toma then let go of Tombstone's face who only pulled back and rubbed his left cheek.

The other #96 looked shocked that Tombstone just stood there and took a threat from a child. Toma turned toward the other #96 " Is it really that shocking? I am a Mother after all. " The other #96's eyes widened as he thought, _' Can he read my mind like Kagami? '_ " Nope. " Said Toma with a hint of pride in his voice. " A mother simply knows these things. "

" That and brother has the power to see all possible thoughts, actions, and their outcome. " Said the slightly monotone voice from before. The other #96 turned to see the Kagami from Astral's flashback except he now looked about thirteen like the Toma the other #96 first met and was wearing Kagami's usual outfit instead of a lamb outfit. " I am Kagome form K-0013. " He then held out his left hand to the other #96. " You may address me as K-0013. "

After several minutes of K-0013 holding his hand out and just staring blankly at him, the other #96 shook K-0013's hand. " Why are you dressed like Kagami? " The other #96 asked bluntly.

" He is Kagami. " Toma said as if it was obvious while sitting on the floor with a bored expression now eating Cookies with Tombstone out of a bag in Toma's right hand. He took a cookie out of the bag and held it up to the other #96. " Want one? "

The other #96 looked a him in pure disbelief before shouting, " No, I don't want a cookie! I want to know how the hell something like that can be Kagami! " He gestures to K-0013.

Toma shrugs and says. " Fine more for us. " Toma pauses to eat the cookie. "As for how they're the same person, you see that blue eye K-0013 has? " K-0013 was suddenly right beside the other #96 who jumped back in shock. " Relax, he does that. " Toma said in a soothing yet somehow patronizing voice.

" Now back to what I was saying. That blue eye of his works as a limiter used to keep the large amount of energy his body contains under control .Without it his energy can become unstable along with his mind. Te down side to the limiter is it does limit his emotions as well so he has problems interacting with others. "

" That and the jokes and distance problems. " Says Shirudo. At the other #96's confused stare Shirudo continues. " Well the distance problems is for some reason if he's a certain distance away from Mother he seem to completely shut down emotionally and just sits or stands in one spot staring blankly at nothing and if you ask him something he responds in this creepy emotionless voice. And as for the jokes well. . . Kagami? "

K-0013 glanced at Shirudo and then to the other #96, then looks down in thought. Then after a couple seconds of thinking Kagami asks, " Why did the chicken cross the road? "

The other #96 gave a slight groan before saying sarcastically, " Let me guess, to get to the other side? "

Kagami replied, " No, the chicken was trying to kill itself but failed just as it failed at life. " He finished with a expectant little smile but just got an unnerved stare from the other #96.

Toma patted Kagami's head and said with a comforting smile, " Sorry brother but that's not very funny, but it was a great attempt. " Kagami gave a content smile.

" Wait. " Said the other #96 pinching the bridge of his nose trying to process everything. " So why does everyone keep calling you Mother and why do you know so much about Kagami? Even if you are brother aren't you a little young to understand this kind of stuff. "

Toma raised an eyebrow and smirked. " Do you want to be the pot or the kettle? " The other #96 just gave Toma a slight glare. " Well to answer you question it's because I was the single entity that first created all the worlds and the first beings to inhait them. Including Kagami but that was a LOT later. "

The other #96 scoffed. " Yeah right, and I'm the tooth fairy. "

" It's true. " Said Toma, eyes seeming to wander in his memories. " That was before the first reborn a human though, back when all that existed was dark solitude. I honestly don't now how I came to exist. I was just there, it was as if the universe somehow created me so I could create it. "

Toma chuckled slightly. " I know it sounds insane right? I have no idea how else to describe it though, life is and always will be complex and intricate. Fun fact, my first form I was technically a woman. No idea why i changed when I became human though. Maybe because I hated wearing dresses and the humans at the time wouldn't accept a woman in a dress so me running around in my usual pants and jacket would probably have been a problem. "

" When I was first born in the darkness the only light came from my own aura from my body made completely of the purest white light. At first I was amazed at my new life but soon grew tired of the surrounding darkness. So after a while I just took my finger and drew out little areas where light could be and amazingly a star was made. "

" Seeing a light other than my own was so breathtaking I did it again and again until there were literally millions of stars. As lovely as they were they couldn't keep me company or fill the painful emptiness in my heart. So I then created a world and being to exist on it. That world was later known as Astral world and the beings I created were the very first Astral beings. "

" As time went on I grew to love and nurture my new children and they loved me in return but things soon went wrong. My children started to grow sad and envious of my ability to make new beings. To give a single person such power would be careless so I made the pool of creation where new life could be created by magnifying the life force of others and combining it to make new life. "

" But my children didn't use it the way I had intended it. Instead of making children to share a life together they simply tried to make stringer and better beings to prove who was best. In the end it made the children weak and created death. The energy was spread thin from all the new children and without a reason to stay strong the children would give up and eventually their energy would fade away. "

" Others that fought to live would use up their light and become chaos beings which I thought were beautiful with their strong will to live and love. Unlike the previous children I had created they were much more content with the lives they had. Unfortunately though the Astral beings though of them as threats and monsters. "

" I couldn't help but blame myself, along with the others who call me a trickster and said I did it to punish them, so I made another world. A world that was balanced with light and chaos energy and where life kept going in a constant cycle. This world was the human world. I even made sure to give them ability to have children right off so there were no complaints about it. It was actually amazing watching the world evolve and grow on it's own. "

" I wanted Astral world to be more like this so I created a new world. This world was Barian world. I didn't really make any new beings for this world because my plan was to combine it with Astral World to create a balance. I had a slight problem though. The Astral beings wouldn't be able to physically stand the change. So I started created new beings. I started out by making Astral being with a slight bit of chaos. "  
" These being later became Eliphas, Ena, and Astral. Astral though was a little bit more unstable than the others. The gems and markings covering his body help regulate his energy. He can't wear clothes though because most Astral World garments are made from a kind of crystal that emits energy and would disrupt the energy flow causing him to pretty much explode. "

" What I did next was make chaos beings with a slight bit of Astral energy which became Don and Azura Thousand. " Toma's turned suddenly turned sad. " There was supposed to be three like before but the last one didn't make it through creation. It was incomplete with no form, will, or mind of it's own, just a small batch of leftover energy. Even though it was so damaged I couldn't destroy it so I kept it with me. "

" My newer creations were far from perfect but still had a hope and inquisitive nature that made them so much more than I could ever imagine. Unfortunately this was shot lived as the Astral Beings as well as some o the chaos beings fearing I would wipe them out completely attacked. I had the power to protect myself but I refused to hurt them. So I put as much of my power as I could in what I called the Numeron code and gave it to Astral to hide. After that I let myself my energy self be destroyed and was later reborn as a human. "

The other #96 gave Toma a hard look and said, " I don't believe you. "

Toma looked at the other #96 like he just accepted a challenge. " Oh really? Then why don't I shed some light on the situation? " Toma snapped his fingers and a bright light went off right in front of the other #96 who rubbed his eyes to the help his vision come back faster.

When he looked back up he gasped is surprise as looked high above Toma and saw a faded image of a glowing white energy woman with long white hair wearing pants and a long jacket and sparkling blue eyes just like Toma's. She was at least as tall as Don Thousand's Barian form if not taller and all her actions seemed to copy the ones Toma made far below. " Hey are you okay? " He heard Shirudo ask him.

He turned to see another faded image behind Shirudo but of the Shirudo with a golden dress like Astral's flash back but maybe around the age of seventeen with his golden hair now reaching his lower back. _" Shocking isn't it? "_  
He turned toward Tombstone to see what looked like a after image of a slightly smaller Toma with light brown hair and a white flower design eye patch over his right eye holding a sign with silver slighted righting saying _' Don't be scared. '_ while a faded image of Don Thousand glared down from above.

Felling a hand on his shoulder he turned Toward a confused looking K-0013 with a faded image of a large black monster with horns, claws and legs that ended in points. It had no real facial features except for pink eyes that seemed to cover the entire eye so there was no pupil or whites that stared at him with a crazed hunger. It was surrounded by a darker aura that moved and form into what looked like screaming children before falling back into the monster. All the other #96 could say in his terrified state was, " What are you? "

 **Percephine: A perfect cliffhanger! :D**

 _Tombstone: Really? Even at the end of your anniversary chapter._

 **Percephine: There is over two and a half thousand word and some back story and reveals, It's fine.**

 _Tombstone: Awe~ Is someone cranky because they stayed up late so it would be ready?_

 **Percephine: Yes.**

 _Tombstone: Well it looks like the author is going to bed,don't forget to leave a review so the author knows her hard work is appreciated. ;3_


	23. Hello again

_Tombstone: Hello my lovelies~ * Gives a small bow and smile * It's been awhile since we've last been able to talk now hasn't it? I'm sorry about that but the author hasn't been writing anything lately. To be perfectly honest I have no idea where she is. I haven't seen her myself in months._

 _Tombstone: *Droops * It's kind of lonely here without her, or anyone to read the story. I don't like being alone. Never have, probably never will. I've been alone for so long. . ._

 _Tombstone: Wait. . . * Perks up * I'm not alone now. You're here. You're here reading the story. You're here so I'm not actually alone. * Grabs your arms as he looks at you with a pleading, slightly crazed look. * And you're going to stay with me right? You're not just going to just leave me alone like he did?_

A memory begins in a room with blue walls and the black coaches that surround a black coffee table. The same room Astral remembered talking to Toma " Mother " Rowland in. This time though, there is only Toma Natsume. A slightly smaller brown haired version of the previous Toma with a white flower eye patch on his left eye and a slightly bigs black jacket that belongs to Kagami. The same one the other #96 saw when he looked at Tombstone after the strange flash Mother made.

This Toma quietly sat at the coffee table drawing. Then he gave a small cough into his hand before going back to drawing. He gave another, harder cough, followed by another and another. The last cough leaving a small splash of red on his hand and a burning in his chest. He picks up a smaller pad of paper and a silver pencil and writes ' my chest hurts ' before setting down the pencil and walking into another room.

In the other room was some kind of library with row after row large blue shelves filled with of books. After passing a few row of shelves Toma finally found Astral sitting at a small black table reading a passage from one of the six books opened in front of him with a frustrated look on his face. Toma walked up next to him and gently poked him in the shoulder to get his attention while holding the note.

Without looking away from his books Astral said, " Toma please, I already told you I have work to do and need to focus. " Toma poked him gently again and Astral sighed as he said " I'm almost done so please wait in the living room like a good boy and I promise I'll be there in a few minutes. " Toma gave a nod of agreement and a small frown even though Astral still wasn't looking at him and walked back into the living room thinking ' It's only a few minutes right? '

Right before Toma could reach the couch though he fell to the ground coughing even harder than before and splattering the ground with a small puddle of blood. He then laid on his side to try to ease the pain in his chest and waited. One minute, two, five, His chest felt like it was on fire and more coughs and blood that made it hard to breath but he waited.

Ten minutes, twenty, thirty, the pain in his chest spread through his body to the point that tears were stream down the side of his face and wetting even more his hair that was already damp with blood from his coughing but he still believed Astral would come help him just like he promised.

Forty minutes, fifty, an hour, the searing pain was being replaced with a cold numb feeling spreading through his entire and made Toma feel very sleep and he new he was dying but still believed that Astral would come help him. Astral had promised him after all and Kagami always said that a promise should never be broken.

An hour and twenty minutes, everything started to fade until there was nothing left. He had trusted and waited the entire time. . . but nobody came.

 _Tombstone: * Look down as he slowly let's go of your arms and they fall limply to his side. * ...h...he * Tombstone puts one hand over his eye *...heh...hehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAh! Uwa! I went to a dark place just then didn't I * Uncovers his eyes to show nothing but mad gleam * You weren't supposed to see that though. * Shrugs * Oh well. That doesn't matter now does it?_

 _Tombstone: It doesn't, because I've just realized something. I've been depending o other for too much for too long. Even this story I've been depending on the author, but no more! From now on I'm in charge and this story is going to be handled much differently than it was before. Hope you all enjoyed the calm before the storm because next time you're here Prepare to face the gods themselves!_

 **Percephine: Why? I just had writer's block and I come back to this?**


End file.
